The Quest for the Stick
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The battle for the Stick continues...Another new kid with a secret had moved into town during the kids' second go at their LARP game that the game once again gets crazy when King Douchebag's old rival from his hometown had reemerged to start a war with the kingdom of Zaron and the weird stuff had started to happened while the two warring fractions are on the path to find the Stick.
1. Another Newb

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms, insensitively material and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

 **The Quest for the Stick**

 **Chapter 1: Another Newb**

 _"_ A _king, who was born in the east had arrived in the western kingdom that resting in the foothills of the mountains to united the two warring kingdoms when an evil had risen from the ground after falling from the star lit skies to turned the kingdom's populace into undead flesh eaters …..My greedy ways had almost caused the destruction of the world to take what was rightful mine by betraying my group of friends and warriors that I'd fought along with that the king had delivered the dragonshout upon me to stopped my soon be evil reign and path of destruction, and cured me along with the people from the undead curse that my former allies had decided to destroyed the scared relic and my heirloom by tossing into the sea. Now a new threat had arose from the east where our king was born to challenge our united forces and our king's rule during the festival of freedom to celebrates our freedom from the older kingdom while a new warrior priest must journey out through the lands to discovers his bloodline." ~ Princess Kenny of United kingdom of Zaron's journal entry._

One very mild morning had settled over the small mountain town that summer vacation had started for the youth of South Park that the young ones were once again their semi retired LARP game again, until it's another new kid, an young and handsome yet very quiet 10 years old African American boy who was wearing his gray hoodie and blue jeans with a gray baseball cap had moved into town with his mother and stepfather named Kareem Rogers, who had moved from Detroit that his stepfather had transferred to a new job in Colorado had stepped out of his new house to see his new town that is when he had came across a group of kids who are playing a game really similar to the Lords of Rings or Game of Thrones that the united army of Zaron is fighting against Clyde's Dark forces once again . Stan, Butters, Princess Kenny, Jimmy along with Tweek, Chris Donnelly, Token and others were leading the charge against Craig and his dark minions.

"King Douchebag, can go fuck himself!" Craig said as he was hiding behind a large tree.

"Really, Lord Feldspar that you knows evil sucks that evil never wins always?" Stan said as he was fighting the gingers that is when one of the gingers had stepped on Kareem's foot, where the young lad had cuffed one of the ginger with a right hard hook that the warriors of Zaron looks amazed that another potential warrior had came to their cause that the forces of darkness had flees after the Zaron army had overwhelmed them.

"Greetings, stranger that I'm Butters The Merciful that these young lads and lady over there are the members of The United kingdom of Zaron….So, what your name is, buddy?!" Butters said that Kareem just stood there looking really dumbfounded to what he had stepped into that he must make new friends in this new town.

"Man, we have another Dovahkiin on our hands you guys that he didn't talk until his second week in school?" Token whispered over to Chris, Jimmy, Stan and Tweek who had nodded in full agreement.

"My name is Kareem Rogers, which I'm new to this town after my stepfather had transferred to a new job here that we're originally from Detroit." Kareem quickly replied.

"Come, dude that you can plays with us that we're leading back to our council and castle?!" Stan added that Kareem had shrugged his shoulders that he walks with him. Meanwhile back at Kyle's house in the background where it was decorated in dark blue and sky blue banners with a gold dragon that King Dovahkiin AKA Douchebag was seated on his throne formerly the elf king's throne that the Grand Wizard and Elf king are his trusted advisors . Dovahkiin was still dressed in his battle garments minus his war paint and coffee can helmet unless in battle now adores a crown with a single ruby.

"Well…Well…Well…Look like we've another newbie in our amidst?" The Grand Wizard Cartman muttered under his breath when he had seen the newbie.

"Shut the fuck up, fat ass!" The Drow Elf king Kyle snapped back at him that Dovahkiin just sat there rolling his eyes at them.

"King Douchebag and our lords that we have a brand new recruit that he had singlehanded overpowered one of the gingers?!" Butters said in a nervous tone as he had stepped forward with Kareem, who was pretending to play along that he was hoping for someone to ask him to play the new Call of Duty with him or her instead.

"Just ignores the fat insensitive bastard over there that he likes to get under other people's skin a lot." Dovahkiin replied while he was remained seated on his wooden throne that looks like Game of Thrones one.

"Welcome to the United Kingdom of Zaron, Kareem that you've four classes to choose: Fighter, Jew, _Thief_ , Mage and Priest that the latter choice is new that we had added?!" Cartman said along with a smile that had formed on his heavy plump lips that he was thinking something very ignorant to say , If Kareem had choose a certain one because Cartman is an asshole .

"Well, I'm going to take the priest class to show my wisdom then?" Kareem replied that he needs a costume that he was dressed in light brown monk robes with a hood with a red and a gold trim scarf, a silver Hammer of Thor necklace along with a black colored brushy beard plus a walking stick that he had a wooden sword struck between his rope belt. When all sudden he looks over at Princess Kenny was standing there that she was playing with her wig."Shall we journeyed into the downtown where the corrupted and inept knights, greedy shop keepers, homeless, fucking hippie stoners and lastly, the bitchy Lady Mayor who had the town had wrapped around her finger reside at."

"Don't mind, Kinny that he wants to be a princess again to redeems herself for the evil had overtaken her to betrayed us for a secret relic that she was rightful heir to?!" Cartman whispered to Kareem that he looks dumbfounded at that moment.

"King Douchebag, this priest is from the mitten kingdom that you're originally from?" Token added while Dovahkiin was quietly pacing that he had stopped in his tracks to looks at the newbie.

"So, that rumors of my court had said that you're from Michigan that I'm originally from Saginaw, and you're from, dude?" Dovahkiin asks as he turns around to looks at his new soldier that a hint of his unhidden Michigan accent can be still be greatly heard in his voice's tone after living in South Park in a year.

"Wow….A Sagnasty boy that I'm from Detroit, dawg." Kareem replied with a long smirk that had formed on his lips at that moment.

"Oh, shit you guys that the newb had say Sagnasty that I think that I can hear Douchebag's Grandpa Hughes having a big fit about someone saying Sagnasty back in Saginaw right now?!" Cartman added with laughter with Dovahkiin just stood there rolling his eyes at him.

"Dude, that latest new kid looks very familiar to me for some reason?" Stan whispered that Kyle looks very dumbfounded at him.

"Stan, we've the rest of the story to get through first to find who he is?" Kyle added as he was holding the little pirate king in his hands at that moment.

XXXX

Meanwhile in town at the same time….Cut to downtown of South Park, where a medieval fair was going on right now that all of the locals were taking their kids out to enjoy Family Day that most of them aren't paying attention to each others that they'd their eyes glued to their smartphones out through the whole time of the many family outings. Up in South Park City Hall in the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was standing by her main office's windows looking out of it that she has a lit cigarette wedged between her two fingers on her left hand that in silent that she is hoping that nothing strange will come across during the long holiday weekend. That is when her right handed man had came walking in the room that she had turned around to look at him.

"Mayor, I'd thought that you'd quitted, or using those vapor ones that you know that I hate you smoking!" Johnson said as he was setting a big pile of paper-filled folders on her desk that she just stood there rolling her eyes at him.

"For Christ's Sake, Johnson that this is the only way for me to combat stress that the stress ball that you'd gotten me , don't do shit for me at all, so, fuck you?!" McDaniels snapped back before relaxing after taking a couple of puffs from her cigarette before returning to her paperwork on figuring out on how to use the extra money that came from a tourism boost , due from the Nazi Zombie outbreak that happened last year had attracted the interest from zombie lovers, survivalists and gamers had arrived in droves .

"Geez, mayor that I'll be leaving right now." Johnson said, as he was quietly back out of the office while the mayor had taken her seat at her desk to work on the disaster fund budget, a few minutes later….That is when Officer BarBrady had arrived there in the office to see her, not for the town's business at all.

"What is it, George that you're here to ask having a romantic evening which it is a no that I've a lot to stuff to do to finalizing the town's disaster fund after we had gotten a sudden money flow from a tourism boost, due from our latest zombie outbreak and misfortunes along with helping Jimbo with Cow Days?!" McDaniels replied as she had stopped writing to look up at him after he had taken a seat in front of her.

"Annie, called that she like to see us babysits the grandkids for the night while she and Val go out on a romantic evening in Denver tonight, before Val ships out for his military training in a week." BarBrady replied.

"Oh, wait minute, why she didn't called me first…A night of spoiling the grandchildren which I love so much." McDaniels said along with a big smile had formed on her ruby- red shaded thin lips as she looks at BarBrady.

"She had thought that you were super busy with the preparations of The fourth of July's fireworks display and picnic this weekend, Mary." BarBrady replied.

Back outside where the fair was going on that the group of kids was out all in force that the grown townsfolk and other town children had stopped in their tracks to see the full costumed kids walking by them.

"I'd see that these kids are playing their Dudgeons and Dragons game again." The townsman one said.

"Well, at least they are staying out of trouble by keeping busy for the rest of summer?" The townsman two added.

"It seems that we're having a Medieval Times fair to run through the day of freedom from the kingdom of the old world weekend." Cartman said as he and the others were walking through the crowd that Dovahkiin was leading the charge.

"Well….Well…Well…It is the fighters of Zaron?" The lord of the darkness Clyde were standing on the memorial statue of Chef along with his right handed man, Lord Feldspar who was standing next to him looking not so amused at that moment.

"The dark lord, Clyde that we were wondering when you're going to show your ugly evil face yet, brah?" Cartman said that is when both Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady were walking through to see what is going on before heading home for the rest of the night.

"Kids, you better not be fighting that I don't want to listen to complaints from the townsfolk about your play- pretend fighting tonight!" McDaniels said while she was standing there with her hands on her hips, giving a dark glare to them.

"No…. Madam Mayor that we aren't doing anything that we're having only hostile diplomacy, that is all…Good night, your honor and BarBrady?" Dovahkiin replied as the mayor was walking by while rolling her eyes at them.

"Yeah right, kid that I'm not stupid that I know that you're lying right now, but I'm not arguing with you about it at all!" McDaniels angrily muttered under her breath.

"Meow….That is our lovely bitchy Lady Mayor who has South Park under her finger." Cartman said that Kareem looks very dumbfounded at the statue that he had taken a picture of him as a baby with someone very familiar out of his pocket to look at the statute then back at his photo, before the others had noticed it that he had quickly tucked it inside his pocket.

"Dude, what was that I may ask?" Stan asks that Kareem had brushes him off with his normal silence.

"It is nothing to concern you at all!" Kareem said that he gotten on his defense mode real fast.

 ** _"To Be Continued"_**

 _ **Author's Notes: Originally , this fic was posted to be released after the final chapters to Another Alien Takeover Plot, and The Revenge of The Coon are completed , but the story have another idea**_ _..._ **Kareem is named after one of my best friends from school, and having a hard time choosing a city like Detroit or Memphis , the two cities of music as his hometown and continues to fill his background as the story goes on.**


	2. A warning from the Twitter Raven

**Chapter 2: A warning from the Twitter Raven**

After meeting with the king and his advisors, that the new recruit had joined the group for a relaxing evening at the downtown's Olde world fair for some fun and games that it is all calm for the unseen storm is coming from the east. That is when Dovahkiin's smart phone begins to ring from incoming text that all sudden the young dark hair king stood there with a shocked look had formed on his face after reading this warning in text form.

"Dude, what is it?" Stan the warrior asks when he had seen the king's worried face.

"Uh, King Douchebag, what the Twitter Raven had to say?" The Grand Wizard Cartman asks that is when Dovahkiin had quickly turns around to looks at his advisor with great concern.

"The former King Cornelius of The Sunrise Kingdom is declaring war on all of Zaron for revenge against us for defeating him in my old homeland that he and his army are heading this way." Dovahkiin quickly replied.

"What?" The king's men and woman all had replied in unison with shock.

"Dude, wait a minute that I'd thought that we'd defeated him and his dark army when we were in Saginaw to helped Queen Rain and her subjects out." The High Jew Elf, Kyle added.

"Dayum….He had waited for a whole year to get his revenge against us!" Stan said while puzzled with the completely developing situation.

"Send a Twitter Raven out to all of the factions of Zaron for assembly at the king's court to discuss the threat, after we seeks an alliance with the lord of darkness." Dovahkiin said while he was thinking his plan of action out which Kyle had brought his phone that he was typing away that all of his group stood there looking very shocked to what they had just heard had came from their king's mouth.

"Are you fucking seriousiah, brah that I'd banished the dark lord from all time and space?" The Grand Wizard Cartman ranted while Kyle stood there rolling his eyes at him.

"Goddamnit, Cartman that you'd forgotten that Douchebag is now king of all Zaron not you for Christ's sake!" Kyle added which the grand wizard quickly turns around to give his rival a dark look for questioning his complaint.

"Fine…Fine…Fine...That we'll do Douchebag's way to seek an alliance with the lord of darkness!" The Grand wizard Cartman mumbles with great disgust while rolling his eyes at this whole plan.

A few minutes after getting the warning from … Cut over Clyde's house that the small group of warriors was at his front door where Clyde's dad had opened the door up to see who is there at his door.

"Hello…Can I help you with something, boys?' Roger said, as he looks at his son's classmates that Cartman looks pissed right now.

"Yes, Clyde is home right now!" Dovahkiin asks while his advisors and Kareem stood behind him.

"Yes, he is that he in the backyard that he is playing with his friends." Roger replied that he had let them in that they are out of the patio door to see Clyde dressed in his lord of darkness attire seated on his throne while Feldspar was standing next to him while the army of darkness had back away to let them through to see their lord.

"Well…Well…Well…It is a great surprise to see King Douchebag and his party standing before me again that I'm hoping that you're here to surrender?!" Clyde said that he has a crazed look had formed on his face when he had saw them.

"Gawddamnit, Clyde that someone is more evil than you're!" Cartman snapped out of anger.

"What…Wait a minute that you had said that someone is more evil than I am?" Clyde questioned aloud when he had overheard Cartman's comment that someone else is threatening his title as the lord of darkness right now.

"Yeah…My old rival, King Cornelius is declaring war on all of Zaron that I'll restore you and Feldspar back in the order of Zaron!" Dovahkiin explained as Clyde just sat there very quietly and looking at his second in command, Feldspar just stood there quietly and shrugs his shoulders at his dark master in his normal don't care way.

"Well then, you've my support then, Douchebag?" Clyde replied that his exile from the order is almost over that Cartman doesn't looks greatly pleased at all that this alliance is nothing will turns out just like Princess Kenny's betrayal during the last LARP session.

"Son of bitch…..This will drives me fucking crazy to make me to thinks about possible betrayals!" Cartman angrily mutters under his breath.

Meanwhile at the same time while the kids were in town… Cut at the McDaniels' residence inside the living room, where BarBrady was laying on the sofa enjoying his night off from duty or struck at the station for the rest of the night that is when the mayor had come walking up to him after she had putted her little grandchildren into bed after spoiling them with stuff.

"The little ones are finally asleep at last, George!" McDaniels said as she had taken her seat next to him when Pete was dressed in his LARP costume that he was heading out for the kingdom's assembly meeting that he doesn't want to go which the two adults just sat there looking at each other's very funny.

"Huh? Where is he going to at this time of night that I may ask?" BarBrady asks that Mayor just sat there with her hands in the air as she looks at him along with a slight shrug with her shoulders.

"At least that he is out of his room doing something, George." McDaniels replied.

An Hour later …In Cartman's backyard where the costumed kids were seated in rows while King Douchebag and his advisors were standing up on the dais gathered around the throne with Lady Annie Knitts, King Douchebag's betrothed and future queen of all Zaron that she hails from a tribe of Valkyries who wants to protected the kingdom from evil.

"Humans, The Federation , Goths, the former army of darkness , Pirates, Elves and The Valkyries that we all gathered here to stop a new threat from destroying all of Zaron that a dark army from the East is declaring war on us." The Grand Wizard Cartman said as he had risen his crane up in the air to quiet all of them down.

"What kind of dark army that we're talking about, my lord?" Scott Malkinson asks which you can hears his lisp that he looks very weak from his diabetes was acting up that he was resting his head on Butters' shoulders.

"It is my arch rival, King Cornelius from the Sunrise kingdom in the lands of the mitten!" Dovahkiin said, as he was quietly paces forth and back on the dais.

"Wait a minute….Did we had defeated him to overthrown him in the battle of Saginaw last year?" Clyde said that he was still dressed in his Lord of darkness attire while seated to his second in command.

"He wants revenge against us, and our cursed scared relic "The Stick of Truth." Dovahkiin quickly explains that the relic had corrupted Princess Kenny and the lord of darkness with its dark powers.

"Your highness that you know Princess Kenny is the rightful heir to the scared relic." Butters The Merciful added as he had butts into the conversation.

"We need to destroy my heirloom, before it will bring chaos again." Princess Kenny ordered more like a mumble in a regretful tone that she is willing to give her heirloom up for the safety of the kingdom that the power of the stick had almost brought the end of the world by her hand.

"Princess Kenny, are you sure about this?" The High Jew Elf Kyle asked which Princess Kenny turns to looks at him.

"Yes…It shouldn't being in anybody's hands at all that quickly corrupted your soul." Princess Kenny explains away that she was remembering the darkness that overcame her when she had taken the stick for herself to betray her group for the power.

"Can I'm go home to bed, before my parents will bite my fucking head off for being late that I'm so used being home before the street lights come on?" Kareem asks that all of the kids look at their phones that it is past their bedtime at this moment.

"Uh, dude, if I was you … That you needs to keep a weapon at your bedside… Be warned about the aliens that visit you at night to kidnap you to perform experiment on your ass, or Underwear gnomes stealing your underwear in the middle of the night." Dovahkiin warned while he was remembering those first three nights in town after moving into town over a year that still haunted about it that Kareem had brushed it off with laughter.

XXXXX

A few minutes later….Inside Kareem's bedroom, where the young lad was in his Terrance and Philip pjs looking under the bed for those warned about Underwear gnomes who comes from the darkness to steals people's underwear for unknown reason. When all sudden Mr. and Mrs. Rogers came walking in to check on him before heading to bed themselves.

"Uh, son….What are you doing that I ask?" Mr. Rogers asks that he is a tall man dressed in a yellow colored short-sleeved polo shirt and khaki pants with a buzz cut.

"Oh, hello there, Dad that I'm just looking for a plug outlet for my I-Pod charger." Kareem lied through his teeth when he looks up at his parents at that very second.

"Well, good night, sweetie that tomorrow is another day to make more friends." Mrs. Rogers added as she was closing the door behind her a woman in a green dress along with the massive hair curls that hung down past her shoulders.

"Geez...That boy is strange, Tamara." Mr. Rogers whispered while she was walking past him to heads for their bedroom.

"Clayton, stop?" Tamara quickly replied to change the subject on her husband, while inside Kareem's room that he was laying in bed with his eyes wide open to keep watch for anything goes bump in the night.

"Look like that I'm going to stay up all night long to keep creepy shit out?" Kareem had started ranting to himself while he was dosing off into Slumberland that he had dreamt someone that he was misty filled room where he had saw a man who was in white clothes and a chef's hat in the mist.

"Hello there, children." Chef addressed the young lad who was standing before him that he looks thunderstruck when he had seen the older man in the mist.

"It can't be?" Kareem replied that he looks up and down at the older man that he has a picture of him.

"Children, you must help those little crackas and the dragonborn to save the world again that a great evil had rose from the depth of the world." Chef explained that is when he had disappeared back inside the growing fog bed.

"Wait….Who is the dragonborn, old wise one?" Kareem asks that he had collapsed on his knees.

Cut back to the McDaniels' residence, still in the living room both McDaniels and BarBrady still up watching TV that she was watching E! News that BarBrady was sitting there looks very bored.

"What the hell is matter with our youth today, licking doughnuts?" McDaniels said while she was shook her head against this nonsense.

"Oh, I like doughnuts." BarBrady said while the mayor just sat there rolling her eyes at him, when all sudden his cell phone had begin to ring at that moment.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, George!" McDaniels clamored her frustration out.

"Hello? Wait a minute that we have a new desk sergeant after Mary had fired Moody for his incompetence and not answering emergency calls, Harris. What?, Did you say there is a murder had taken place at the South Park's history Museum tonight that I know that the mayor don't be happy about this at all." BarBrady spoke into his cell phone while the mayor was sitting there with her arms crossed, and worried look had formed on her youthful looking face that is when he had got off from his phone.

"Oh, just great that what I need now with a possible serial killer running around town right now, before a holiday tourism boost come this weekend, George….That I can hear our normalcy going out of the window again." McDaniels protested angrily while she was pacing nervously back and forth. That is when BarBrady had puts his hands around her to help her down which she had pushed him away.

The following morning at The South Park's museum of history, where the police were still on the scene when both McDaniels and BarBrady had arrived on the scene that Foley had noticed them were coming him and the crime tape.

"Oh, shit…The bosses are coming this way, Detectives!" Foley said, after he had run up to them that both Harris and Murphey just looks up from their note taking for the case that they're in the medieval times wing .

"Uh, son of bitch that you knows, what this mean, Mitch?" Yates hissed with disgust when the pissed off mayor which his partner just stood there nodded quietly.

"Harris, so, we have another murderer running around in town again?' McDaniels questioned that she was looking very standoffish toward them.

"Madam that we're on this case which it will not get out of hand that we have a killer who likes to drain blood of their victims." Yates quickly replied while he was holding his cigarette between his lips.

"Just great, if any rabbling from the townsfolk comes out of this whole situation that I'll have all of your balls for this!" McDaniels snapped back to show her disgust toward them, that is when she had stormed off for her office.

"Well, I see that someone is their monthly warpath right now you guys?" Yates added while the others looks with big smirk had appeared on their face that some of them were giggling.

"Oh, come on you guys that she is under a lot of stress right now." BarBrady quickly defended her to his own men who thinks she is the boss from hell.

"Well, sir that you can update her on the case then, after all that you're the town police chief ?" Yates said while he was standing there with his cigarette still in his mouth as he spoke.

"Oh, sarge and chief...You need to check this out that we have dirt everywhere on the ground." The female CSI said.

"What the hell?" Yates said, when he had saw the dirt covered path."Let me take a guess that something weird is going to happen around here again."

"Why does a killer needs dirt for?' Murphey asks, as he looks at his superiors that unknown to them that killer was still inside the building well hidden at that moment.

"Knowles and Weaver, I want to go through the security camera footage during the murder, and before it that too?" Yates ordered that the both officers had came up that Knowles is the African American officer, Weaver is a daywalker officer, who had just recently transferred from Denver which they're heading down to the security office to go through the tapes. When all sudden a stone dragon statute had crackles to life to warned the group.

"Behold the savior to all is here that he shall destroy the coming darkness, and so, the destroyer of man….Find the dragonborn!" The stone-craved dragon spoke while its eyes were glowing red like hot glowing lava.

"Who the hell is the dragonborn, or whatever this being that you is talking about?" Yates questioned about the warning that something weird is coming.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

 _ **Author's Notes: Finally, my grammar checker is finally working again, after my laptop had crashed on me….Fuck you, Windows 8.1 for erasing my shit.**_


	3. The Puppet Masters

**Chapter 3: The Puppet Masters**

At the same time….Across town, where a massive building complex that it was a research company named The Vanguard Group that is mainly involved with food making, medical products, etc. Inside the warehouse's loading area, where a large very beautiful craved antique looking box was sitting out in the middle of the room. When all sudden a heavy hooded cloaked figure had crashed up from the box that the creature's skin was stalk white along with black blood veins were popping out of his sickly white skin that is when a couple of older business looking men are kneeling before the creature.

"Welcome to the new world and South Park that we all here to serve you, our master." The leader with the beard that the being had stepped forward him that it had had raises its talon like hand to motion his disciple to rise from the ground.

"Are our plans of world domination coming to full circle, my disciples?" The cloaked figure asks that his eyes were gleaming brightly reddish- orange just like super hot coal rock after removed from a coal burner. "I want you to keep this town from finding our plans out at all."

"Yes, my master that everything is going according to our plans that we almost have the town government under our thumb." The bearded leader replied that the master floats by him like a ghost.

"Please, explain why we don't have not entire town government on our side when my children will rise to take this world from the humans." The master quickly replied that he looks very concerned that you cannot see his face at all, only his gleaming reddish- orange eyes.

"Mayor McDaniels is a very hard person to sway by, my master." The bearded leader explained that is when the creature had grabs him by the throat to expressed his disgust toward him. "Forgive my master, that I'm doing my best to sways her with everything." All sudden the being had decided to throw his disciple down on the ground like a piece of garage.

Later that very same day…..Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk doing some of her paperwork which she looks super bored with the whole thing. All sudden Dovahkiin had come in with Butters, Stan, Princess Kenny and Kareem that they are dressed in their costumes.

"Good afternoon, madam mayor." Dovahkiin said in a very cheerful tone voice, which the mayor looks up from her paperwork that was on sitting out on her desk.

"Meh... What do you kids want now that I have a lot to stuff to do around here today….Can it wait?" McDaniels complained that she had stopped writing to glare at them.

"Mayor, we are just here to show the new kid around town… that is all?" Stan explains, while the mayor were sitting there with her left palm of her hand was resting against her left cheek that she does not looks pleased at all. When all sudden that the same beard older man had came walking in there that the mayor just had perked up in her chair that she looks very annoyed.

"Oh, it is you again that answer is still no, Mr. Winston!" McDaniels quickly cleared her throat as she was leaning back in her chair. "That I still think it is odd that your group had quickly places a building request for your company to set up shop here is out of normal to come to a small town like this so suddenly without any idea of where to build. Which it must go before the town council to go over the building plans to consider your business and building permit…. It is the building code in the city charter?"

"I'll be giving you and your town a million dollars as an offer, if you can skip over the legal circus, and council meeting, you honor." Mr. Winston said as he had puts his briefcase up on her desk to show her the money then she had once again refused the offer. The boys were standing there looking at them, which all sudden Mr. Winston had decided to leave. "Good day, madam that the offer will be still on the table, if you had decides to change your mind."

"Mayor, what was that all about that I may ask?" Dovahkiin asks that the mayor had just sat there looking rather annoyed that she does not wants to be bothered at all.

"Nothing to concern you at all, kids that I've a lot stuff to do around here!" McDaniels ordered as she was pointing her finger at the door to tell them to leave at that moment. Outside of the City Hall grounds, while the costumed kids were walking out of the building when all sudden that they were surrounded by Douchebag's arch rival, King Cornelius and his minions.

"Well….Well…Well…It is the golden child, Dovahkiin Hughes and his merry men that I'm going to destroys you for throwing me over the Goddamned Saginaw River a year ago!" Cornelius said along with a bitter smile had formed on his lips that he was dressed in a black/red Game of Thrones clothes with a black cloak and his gold crown.

"Really that it is it… I'm not fucking scared of you at all, Cornelius." Dovahkiin quickly replied that he had raise his fire glowing sword up that he is ready to fight that his group was also ready to fight as well too.

"So, let fight then you assholes!" Cornelius replied that his evil minions were ready to fight when all sudden they saw the other fighters of Zaron heading that way that the Grand Wizard and High Jew Elf is leading the charge against the invaders.

"Retreat now!" Captain Ginger Skull ordered as he was escorting his king away from the scene while the other fighters were fighting.

"Run…. You scared little bitches, which we will find you very soon!" The Grand Wizard screamed his insults toward the fleeing evil king and his second in command.

"Grand Wizard and High Jew Elf that I'd thought that you were out finding the relic right now." Dovahkiin questioned.

"Well, my highness that we had spotted Cornelius and his men by the playground which we had followed them to here." The Grand Wizard added that the High Jew Elf had called on his archers to finish the fleeing enemies, which a massive black colored blob had covered the skies that it begins to rains arrows down on Cornelius' force at that moment.

Cut at the police station at the same time, inside the main squad room was completely packed with both uniformed officers and Plainclothes detectives were there going over the case so far.

"Oh, sarge….We need you to check this out that we had found something strange on the tape!" Barkley said when he came up to both Harris and Mitch, who were standing there chatting away in excitement which the both two top town's detectives quickly stops to looks at him.

"What is it, Glen that better be good to drag me away from my cup of coffee?" Yates muttered under his breath that he has his cigarette between his lips as both he and his partner who standing over the two-seated officers looking at the tape that both officers had decided to rerun the spot on the footage. Which the two officers had replays the clip for their superior that shows the well cloaked figure with those reddish- orange eyes were gleaming brightly to pulls the large antique box away from the display with all of its super strength, when all sudden a white colored mist had filled the whole room which it had disappeared into thin air .

"Sarge, we don't know what the fuck is?" Knowles said that both Yates and Murphey were standing behind the uniformed officers looking at each other's that cigarette was hanging off from his lips that he looks like Ray Stantz from the Ghostbusters when he had first saw Slimer.

"Well, you better find out about what it is, before our lovely demanding mayor will be on our asses to solve it." Yates said that he had re straightened his cigarette to fit between his lips at that moment.

XXXX

Back at Dovahkiin's backyard that the army of Zaron was there and practicing their fighting skills in case if, they have to face Cornelius and his forces again. Inside the green colored giant army tent where the high ranked warriors and advisors of King Douchebag along with the former Lord of Darkness had gathered around the glass top patio table that were covered with poorly drawn maps.

"There are many rumors are going around the kingdom that the dark army of the east is hidden within the lost forest outside of the kingdom's walls." The Grand Wizard Cartman said that he was pacing back and forth.

"Grand wizard that we know those woods too well which it will be a perfect ambush by us?" Stan, the Warrior added that he was standing there cleaning his sword blade off with a cloth while Kareem was resting his head on the head that he was dreaming right now. Once again, he was standing in the white mist, where he had came across his spirit guide.

"Why you're keeps coming into my dreams, mister?" Kareem asks while Chef was standing before him so quietly.

"Listen to me, children that you all are in great danger right now that an ancient evil is slowly plotting for world's domination that you must fight it." Chef answered with great concern. " The elders had sent a very gifted being thus a protector into your world to protect from all evil 10 years ago to help you."

"Are you talking this dragonborn that you are speaking about in my earlier dreams?' Kareem quickly replied that is when he had puts two- two together.

"Yes….This dragonborn is among your new group of friends that real soon you will find out who he is, when the danger comes!" Chef explains that is when Kareem had awaked up from his little dream and nap. Outside of then tent where some of Zaron's soldiers were standing around that, they are planning to go out to find King Cornelius or the scared relic.

"Hey, New Kid that we like you to join us to find the scared relic that we had tossed it into the Stark Pond while the other warriors hunts Cornelius and his men down." The Grand wizard Cartman ordered that he had placed his yellow colored gloved hand on his left shoulder.

"Sure, why not?" Kareem replied along with a heavy sigh that in secret that he was wondering whom this dragonborn is in his mind as he looks at his new friends' faces at that moment. When all sudden he had silently noticed Dovahkiin's Dragon symbol necklace around his neck that most of time that he had it hidden under his scarf and jacket. "Nice dragon symbol?"

"Thanks?" Dovahkiin quickly replied as he was tucking back into his shirt rather quickly to keep his secret as the dragonborn in case of the government agents shows up again that most of his new friends had knows the truth.

Later on that very same night at South Park City Hall, outside of the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was locking her office up, and planning to heads for home for the rest of the night. When all sudden that a old yet frail man who was dressed in a dark colored over coat and fedora hat had cornered her to warn her about the coming danger.

"Excuse me, madam that The Vanguard Group is pure evil that they've something wicked up their sleeve that will puts your little town and rest of the world in great danger….Do not sign that contact!" The man warned that she thinks he is out of his fucking mind.

"What kind of danger, mister, what that hell are you are talking about, pal?" McDaniels protested that she looks very confused at the older man who was standing there with a crane in his hand.

"Beware the Strigoi, your honor that danger is coming to your town!" The old man quickly replied that is when he had disappeared when the elevator's door had open up to reveals BarBrady standing there.

"Mary, what is wrong with you?" BarBrady questioned when she had quickly got on the elevator at that second which she wants to get out of there very fast.

"George, I'm just had the weirdest run in ever with a creepy old man who had warned me against signing the building permit with the Vanguard Group which a great evil will come out of the deal?" McDaniels explains that she looks very super worried as she was telling him about the warning by the old man."What the hell is a Strigoi?"

"Just ask, Peter that you know he is into that creepy stuff." BarBrady answered which a light bulb had light up in her mind at that moment.

"Really, your nonconforming nephew who hates doing anything conforming, George?" McDaniels replied along with a heavy sigh as she looks at him.

"Well, Mary, at least it is try with him." BarBrady added that she was standing there rolling her eyes at this idea.

"I know, George that he had been a little mouthly brat lately?" McDaniels said as she was leaning against the elevator wall while it was coming down to the main lobby.

"He is having his preteen moodiness that is all?" BarBrady answered which he had puts his right hand on her left shoulder.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

 _ **Author's Notes: That you will be figuring out that I'm parodying what certain TV series on FX that had started its second season last Sunday.**_


	4. A Taste of Darkness

**Chapter 4: A Taste of Darkness**

Later on, that same night that the town had quiet down for the rest of the night…. Cut to Hell Pass Hospital, down in the basement area where the town morgue was located. The Chief Medical examiner was sitting at his desk doing his paperwork along with a cup of hot coffee that all sudden he had something metal had crashing down in the other room which he had gotten up from his chair to check the noise out. Doctor Humphrey who was dressed in his standard blue surgical scrubs and white lab coat with his curly salt and pepper hair had struck his head between the crack opening of the swinging doors to see everyone was there.

"Det. Sgt. Yates, Det. Murphey, Officer BarBrady, is that you guys fooling around with me that this is not funny at all?" Doctor Humphrey said in a very confused tone as he looks around the room. When all sudden he had came the undead museum employee standing there with her eyes were gleaming that same reddish- orange color and baring their long sharp and pointy fangs at him, which they are ready to pounce on him like a hungry lioness along with the undead security guard who had tackled the doctor on the ground. "Help Me!"

A half hour later….The police force were there after the attack had taken place which Yates and his partner, Mitch Murphey were leading another crime scene investigation once again that this is the third person had been attacked and mauled in last 24 hours.

"Son of bitch….This is the third attack in last 24 hours that I can't wait to tell the mayor and chief about this in the morning!" Yates ranted angrily while he was standing there smoking his cigarette at that moment. That he just looks at his partner as he was on his cell phone calling someone. Cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the dim TV lit master bedroom that BarBrady's cell had started to ring loudly which it had awaken BarBrady, but the mayor who was still slumbering like a lazy cat.

"Hello? What? Did you say that the chief medical examiner had disappeared from the morgue tonight….So, you want me to wait on telling Mary until the morning, Harris that you know that she will have my balls if I'm did this?" BarBrady said in a sleepy sounding voice while he was on his cell and getting his uniform back on at the same time to heads out back on duty. That the mayor had rolled over on the bed which she had remained sleeping as he was walking out a few minutes after he had left that she had awaken up from her slumber to look around the room that she had lay back down. Meanwhile at the same time, cut to Dovahkiin's house inside his candle lit bedroom that the young dragonborn was sitting Indian style mediating that the scent of dragon's blood incense had filled the room that he had drifted into a trance. Which he was dressed in a white/gold hooded robe where he had came across a pair of older people who are wearing the same style of robes like those that he is wearing in a white misty room.

"Oh, what do you want now that I want to live my life as a normal little boy?" Dovahkiin ranted that he had just settled into his new life in South Park for a year now, as he was kneeling before them.

"Listen to me, young dragonborn which we had sent you to be born into this world that you are the protector of your new town and the world which a great ancient evil had arose to create a hell on earth that you needs your friends' help to destroy it." The older male elder with the long salt and pepper hair explained.

"You got to be fucking kidding me, right?" Dovahkiin quickly replied which he had raised a brow in shock as he looks at the elders who are standing before them.

"You and your friends must keep your town's mayor from signing that contract will usher the rule of the Strigoi, or the vampire into the world." The long blond hair with big curls female elder ordered.

"Soon, you will meet your teacher when the darkness comes, dragonborn." The Male elder added that is when Dovahkiin had snapped out of his trance at that moment that he had quickly got into bed after blowing the candles out that his dad had popped his head between the door's opening that he had pretend that he is sleeping.

The following morning….Outside of South Park City Hall, where Dovahkiin had met with his friends that they are full dressed in their costumes which all of them were looking very confused to why he wants to visit the mayor very urgent.

"Douchebag, what the hell do you want to see that bitch McDaniels for whatever reason?" The Grand Wizard Cartman demanded that he looks very annoyed that he knows the he and his friends have a love/hate relationship with the mayor currently.

"Look that I'm going to say this now, as you had noticed the attacks within our town had spiked up during last 24 hours." Dovahkiin said after he had cleared his mind to take charge of the situation.

"Dude, do you think that there is another monster is stalking the town?" Stan added which he looks very shocked while Princess Kenny was standing there playing with her hair in a very flirting way toward Kareem that Kareem just stood there looking very confused. Inside the mayor's office, where Mayor McDaniels was leaning against her desk smoking a cigarette that she was enjoying the calm before the storm hits.

"That I know something is about to hit the fan very soon again?" McDaniels had said to herself when all sudden her right-handed man, Johnson had came scrolling in there which he had a very fancy envelope in his hands. "Oh, what is it, Johnson?"

"Well, mayor that you had gotten an invite from the Vanguard Group for a party tonight?" Johnson said as he was reading it to her, which she was rolling her eyes at him.

"Boy, they aren't giving up at all that I'm still not signing that permit at all, that I want you and Freddie to dig some dirt up on this company in hope to ease my mind." McDaniels asks in a caution tone that she was still holding her cigarette in her hand. "Johnson, I want to be sure that this company is not a scam to rob us blindly, which I don't want another bad deal will bite me in the ass like the hippie Jam Fest did?" Johnson just stood there so quietly while holding the invite in his hands. That is when the costumed kids had came running in there which the mayor does not looks pleased at all. "Oh. It's you brats, what do you want now?"

"Madam Mayor, we have a problem that you should know about it which you need to reconsiders the signing of that building permit." Dovahkiin said after he had stepped forward toward her.

"Boys, everything is fine that I'm not signing that permit which I'd learnt a hard lesson from that hippie jam fest two years ago." McDaniels explains that her hands were going everywhere then she had gone around to behind the desk, which she had seated herself in her chair that she had motioned Johnson to do the digging into The Vanguard Group's past and info.

XXXX

Meanwhile at the police station at the same time… Inside Dawson's office where both Yates and Dawson were standing before the seated police chief at Dawson's desk which he was looking over the paperwork about the now dead chief medical examiner and the missing bodies of the murder victims from the morgue that he know that he gets scolded by the mayor about this.

"How the helk did you guys had lost two bodies that were locked up in the morgue since last night which you will know that Mary will have my butt for this major screw up?" BarBrady said in a very unhappy tone voice when he had heard about this news.

"Sir, we are doing our best to find the bodies from the morgue while you need to keep the mayor out of the loop for a time being." Yates explained away that he has his cigarette sticking out of his lips.

"Harris, you know Mary that she is not dumb at all that she will find out about this which she had my ass like the last time, because you guys had used the tank to gone after a couple of holograms." BarBrady replied that he was hatless and holding a folder of paperwork in his hands as he had got up from his chair which he remembered the last time after the tank stunt that she was pissed at him.

"Dayum…The chief is not happy at all?" Officer Stevens said to the other officers who were standing outside of one of their superiors' office drinking their cups of hot coffee and eating a couple of doughnuts as well too.

"Oh, EW… Doughnuts again that you guys know I hate doughnuts." Officer Peterson added that he looks not happy at all when he had seen the doughnut box that was sitting on the cupboard in the break room. All sudden that they had noticed BarBrady was walking out of the office, which he was putting his hat back on that he is going on his normal traffic patrol at that moment. Only a few minutes later inside his car that his cell had started to ring at that second.

"Hello there, sweetheart…..Sorry, that I'm inside my squad car right now that I'm going to tell you this that we had another attack last night that involved the chief medical examiner, and two of the murder victims had disappeared from the morgue too." BarBrady was speaking into his phone that he looks very nervous while speaking to her.

Later that same afternoon in the lost forest that the army of Zaron was out and tracking Cornelius and his henchmen down to their campsite that the evil army of the sunshine kingdom was resting around the campsite while their rivals had sneaked on them through the bushes for an ambush attack. All sudden that Dovahkiin had came in with his ground stomp that stunned some of the dark army that the warriors of Zaron had jumped out from the bushes to attack that both armies were fighting each other's with tooth and nail. Which Kareem had used bottle rockets to attacks a pair of ginger knights in the fireballs attack then he had called the elemental powers as a druid priest to finish them off.

"Hail to the guardians of the watchtowers that I'm invoked the powers of the Earth, Water, Fire and Air to cleanse the evil!" Kareem chanted out loud while he had pointed his wooden sword to the skies which a series of a rain showers had formed over his rivals that soaked them then a ring of fire had formed around them which a small earthquake had rattled them to lastly a small tornado had chased them away.

"Holy shit ….I loves your special attacks that make Kahl's attacks looks like a preschooler had putted them together." Cartman said along with a laugh that his comment had pissed Kyle off.

"Goddamnit, Cartman that I'm going to kick your fat ass around in these damned woods starting now." Kyle screamed that he had raises his golf club ready to swing at his fat rival right now.

"Whoa…Whoa…Whoa…I'm only fucking with you damned Jew rat." Cartman said in a panic as he was backing up on the tree while the others stood there watching them who were about to fight at any minute.

"Should we step in to stop them from killing each others?" Kareem asks in a very concerned tone voice as he looks at the others.

"Dude, don't worry about it that these two had been fighting with each other's since their toddler days, and Cartman is an asshole too." Stan added that both Feldspar and Tweek the barbarian had come up to Dovahkiin who was searching for Cornelius who had vanished from the camp.

"King Douchebag that King Cornelius had escaped from our ambush of his camp had occurred that we had gotten the info from one of his men." Feldspar explained that Douchebag was quietly pacing that is when the young king had stopped to look up at the sun that was setting in the west.

"Goddamnit that we must continues the game tomorrow which night is about to arrive." Dovahkiin said after breaking character at that moment.

"Oh, hamburgers that I don't want to be grounded again, fellas." Butters replied as the group was heading out of the forest for their homes that unaware to them that someone was watching them at that second that a glimpse of stalk white hand was resting against the tree's trunk. Not long after they had left for home for the rest of the night that nightfall had made its presence shown to the small sleepy mountain town below where the same old man was waiting in the shadows that he was on hunt for something, which he had sneaked into City Hall. Inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was still there that she was working through the midnight oil to get her paperwork done that is when she had came across that infamous permit that she had quick glanced at it and she had puts it in her not signing pile. That is when she had look up to see BarBrady standing before her with his cap in his hands and places a file on her desk.

"So, why you didn't call me about this earlier, George?" McDaniels questioned with great concern, as she looks through the file.

"Mary, we are doing our best to find the bodies that it had disappeared that they had walked out of there by their own, before a panic comes forward." BarBrady said.

"Who the hell are you that are that is this the second time that you had invaded my office that I want to know who you are, if you are working for Vanguard to scare me into signing the permit which it is not working at all? McDaniels demanded that her voice was filled with venom, as she was glaring at him.

"Excuse me, madam and sir; I am Professor Josef Zuraw that I'm here to stop an ancient evil that had arrived in your town to spread its evil across the earth." The old man butts in the conversation that both BarBrady and McDaniels just looks at him very strangely. "The master of the Strigoi had begun his quest to conquer the world from humanity."

"What the hell is the Strigoi that I may ask which you are confusing me right now?" McDaniels asks while she had come from her desk.

"The Strigoi is the Slavic word for vampire, my dear." Prof. Zuraw replied as he looks at the arm-crossed mayor who was standing before him.

"Goddamnit, there goes our normalcy again!" McDaniels pouted that she does not looks very pleased at all.

"Well, mister that we are so used to the strange stuff that happened he daily?" BarBrady added which the mayor quickly turns to give him a clear dirty look.

"Shut up, George!" McDaniels hissed her anger toward her secret lover.

"That I must find the dragonborn in hope to destroy the master before it is too late for humanity." Prof. Zuraw replied.

"I'm afraid that you have lost me again, what is, or who is the dragonborn?" McDaniels asks that she looks very confused yet again.

"Well, my honor that the dragonborn is a very gifted warrior, who has a mass of gifts and highly skilled in fighting." Prof. Zuraw explained.

"Nothing around here will surprise me at all anymore that I had seen many weird things while as mayor." McDaniels said along a heavy sigh.

"So, your town is a supernatural hot spot, your honor?" Prof. Zuraw questioned the mayor's last statement, which she just stood there rolling her eyes at him that she does not have any time for this crap at all.

"What, do you think, Professor Whatever your name is?" McDaniels snapped back as she was glaring back at him. "For Christ's Sake...That is what all I need you now, another strange occurrence is happening in this God forsaken town… But I want you and your secret weapon destroys the threat before it gets out of hand like that Nazi zombie outbreak that had happened over a year ago!"

"Well, madam that I must start my search for the dragonborn then?" Zuraw replied as he was placing his fedora back on his head and walking out of the room.

"What the hell was all about, Mary?" BarBrady asks which the mayor just turns around to look at him with a dark glare.

"I don't know, George that I'm glad that creepy guy is gone now!" McDaniels added.

"To Be Continued"

Author's Notes: I'm parodying The Strain for the evil recurring monsters to replace the Nazi Zombies who were the recurring enemies in Stick of Truth, and I'd forgotten about the evil company who had made Towelie. That I'm going to wait on the writing of Chapter 5 when I get some ideas after seeing The new The Strain episode that will bring Councilwoman Feraldo in that a role that Mayor McDaniels will take on in the latter chapters to combat South Park's vampire threat.


	5. Old Enemies

**Chapter 5: Old Enemies**

The following morning that gave away to many rumors are swirling around the small semi normal mountain town right now that eight people already had lost lives by unknown threat yet the strange part that the dead had returned from the dead to escape from the morgue during the night. At the South Park police station in the main squad room, which it was crawling with life after BarBrady, Yates and Dawson had called an emergency meeting with their squad at this time of day?

"Oh, alright everybody that we are in deep shit right now!" Yates said as he was standing next to BarBrady and Dawson were standing up at the map covered easel board that were highlighted in vast of colors to pinpoint where the attacks had taken place.

"Wow…Did the mayor have lit a Roman candle under your ass this morning, Sarge." Adams said that he and others were sitting there looking very tired from the few nights of overtime shifts from this latest crisis.

"No…Mitchell that she doesn't know about the latest cases yet?" Yates replied while he was rolling his eyes at his officer's wisecrack.

"Yes, I'm going to light that Roman candle, stick up your asses right now!" McDaniels screamed as she walks through the double swinging doors while her aides were behind her."Why nobody had told me about other five victims that I had found about it from the local newscast this morning, Harris?"

"Speak of the devil that she had appeared." Murphey whispered into Yates' left ear who had nodded his head in full agreement.

"Well, madam that the details are the same that their bodies had disappeared from the morgue too?" Yates explains while the mayor was standing there with her arms crossed that she does not look very happy at all.

"Jesus fucking Christ…. Can you idiots do your job right around here at all that look like that I will do some damage control again?" McDaniels hollered aloud while she was standing there that both of her fists were hanging at her sides were trembling violently. "Johnson and Freddie, let's go now!" That is when she had a very extreme venomous glare had formed on slightly aging her face as she looks at them while she had stormed out of the room at that moment.

"Well, she is extreme stressed out from everything from this crime wave down to vetoing of The Vanguard Group's building permit this week so far." Johnson explained before he had stepped out of the room.

"Goddamnit, Johnson that we have a schedule to keep!" McDaniels ordered in a very annoyed tone voice as she had struck her head between the doors that the aide had walks out of there.

"Well, shit….That I think that the Roman candle had been just lit, and placed under our asses?" Foley said while he was rubbing the back of his neck that he looks very nervous.

"No….More like a damned M-80 had gone off!" Peterson added that Yates had seated himself at his desk rolling his eyes at them.

Across town in Kyle's backyard, where the grand council of Zaron is currently meeting that includes the all-local fractions, while Dovahkiin had taken his spot on his throne while both Cartman and Kyle were standing to next the king that they are currently discussing about Cornelius' escape from the woods. That the High Jew Elf had stepped forward to starts the discussion.

"King Cornelius had escaped from our gasp during the battle of The Lost Forest last night." Kyle explains that is when Cartman begins to giggle away that Kyle had quickly turns to looks at him with a dark glare had formed on his freckled face. "Do you want to say something, wizard fat ass?"

"I have nothing to say to you at all, Kahl?" Cartman replied while he was standing up by the king in hope in a safe zone from the angry elf king who was still glaring in a cold way. That is when a group of combined KKK and The elves warriors were escorting a small group of three male warriors from many ethnic backgrounds that the group was being led by their long curly blond hair queen that Dovahkiin had quickly rise up from his throne when he had glanced his eyes at them.

"My highness that we had came across these spies that one of them is requesting an audience with you." Chris Donnelly said.

"Wait a minute; it is Queen Rain of the fairies of the Sunrise kingdom." Princess Kenny mumbles as she had stepped forward from the king's top warriors seating area that Butters, Stan, Kareem and Jimmy remained seated.

"Maddy, what are you doing here?" Dovahkiin asks that the young fairy queen who was in a pale blush dress along with a deep purple cloak as looks into his eyes.

"Dovahkiin, we are here to show you and your army our alliance to go against Cornelius." Queen Rain said.

"And meanwhile while we hunt Cornelius down that I would like to remind you all that we have a serial killer who loves blood running loose in town right now." Feldspar added that he looks very bored at that moment.

"Hey you guys, did you ever notice that a couple of the local shop owners were not out on the sidewalks doing their normal stuff at all today." Stan explained while he was gently tapping the tip of his sword on the ground.

"Well there is something to explain it, that they could be out sick with the stomach flu that is going around here right now fellas." Butters said while he was nervously wringing his hands together.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Butters that they are not sick at all, that they could be dead right now." Cartman said while he was facepalming himself right now.

"Maybe they had turned into bloodsucking demons from hell like the same thing during the Nazi Zombies outbreak which they're hiding from the daylight." Pete said while he was standing smoking and flipping his long fringe out of his eyes."Vampires?" All of them had replied in unison yet sounds shocked.

"That we could have a master vampire had arrived in our town to spread its virus among the townsfolk to create a vampire army to destroy the world. That these dumb ass conformist adults who haven't still taken any notice the weirdness that is happening around here again like always?" Henrietta added with a left cigarette in her left hand and reading from a purple colored Occult book in her other hand.

Meanwhile at the vanguard Group headquarters, inside a windowless room where Mr. Winston was walking in the room that the cloaked figure was standing before him that is when he had turned around to looks at him with ember glowing eyes.

"My master, your virus had begun to spread within the town as we speak." Mr. Winston said.

"Have Mayor McDaniels signed the building permit to house the nesting of my children?" The master asked while he was standing before his disciple with his stalk white colored talon fingers had gasped together.

"No, my master that she still had not signed it that I'll be pursuing her tonight at our party tonight." Mr. Winston replied.

"I want that building permit signed which it is the key of my domination over this weak and greedy species, or I will break your neck." The Master ordered in a hissing sounding voice."In addition for you to remember, do not forget about the dragonborn that they are out there somewhere in this world, being caution.

XXXX

Later on, that same day that night had just fallen over the town that will make another night that the mild air have gave away to fear that all of the local residents are on edge with all of the disappearances and deaths that is happening in town right now. Cut to Dovahkiin's house inside the furnished basement where the boys were having a sleepover and pizza earlier in the night which all of the boys were sleeping on the carpeted floor. That Dovahkiin was struggling in his sleep that he was having that same dream again.

"Goddamnit, not this bull crap yet again that I'm trying to sleep around here!" Dovahkiin angrily mumbles to himself while he was dusting his white robes off when he had saw the two elders were standing before them.

"Dragonborn, why aren't you out hunting the master and minions down?" The pepper and salt hair male elder ordered which Dovahkiin was standing there with a highly visible annoyed look had formed on his face.

"Well, geez that you want me to be gets discovered by my enemies that happened with that evil government agency had almost caught me when first I'd moved in this town." Dovahkiin explained that is when Kenny was shaking him to wake up.

"Dovahkiin, wake up that we had heard something outside a few seconds ago." Kenny said that his messy blond hair was sticking up everywhere and dressed in a holey orange t-shirt and shorts.

"What?" Dovahkiin replied that they were getting their weapons before heading out side that the one of the boys was holding a flashlight that the beam of the light had flashed over a vampire creature that were cornered up by the fence that its reddish orange colored eyes had gleamed. Which all sudden it had bared their fangs that it has no fear from human when suddenly, a flaming arrow was cruising over the other kids to strike the creature in the chest that it had been cremated that its skeleton was the only thing left before it turns into dust itself that Dovahkiin had slay it.

"Dude, holy shit, that we have a vampire threat." Stan said in a panic that all of the kids just look at each other's.

"Fuck, it's the Nazi zombie outbreak all over again, but with vampires this time." Kyle added.

"Well, look like that the army of Zaron has to save the town again?" Cartman said that is when Denny had walks out on the patio along with Leah was holding a sleeping Lacey in her arms.

"Boys, get your butts in here now that is an enough with playtime that you will wake your little sister up and it is almost 9 o' clock at night." Denny ordered that all of the boys were walking back in the house at that moment.

Meanwhile during that same time after the boys had destroyed one of the creatures who had invaded one of their backyards. Cut to an empty lot in town that a lone South Park squad car were parked that both BarBrady and McDaniels were together on one of his night patrol which she is making herself unavailable for the gala tonight.

"Thank, God that I'm not going to that gala at all tonight that I have too much stuff to do around here instead of being struck at another boring party of a company that I'm never heard of before, George." McDaniels said while she was resting her head against the window.

"I know Mary that you have a lot of your plate with the murders, Vanguard Group is urging you to sign their permits so quickly, and the next year budget right now." BarBrady said, as he was moving himself to make himself more comfort.

"George, you know that I'm up in the wall with this matter about keeping the town from coming into chaos again right now." McDaniels said as she looks at him with a great concern.

"Mary, we are doing our best to find this sicko, before more people gets hurt or killed." BarBrady replied that she was sitting there with her arms crossed and glaring at him.

"You are a terrible liar to covering your men's incompetence up, George that I'm wants this case closed that I am more concerned about the town and the lives of those idiotic townsfolk of ours are in danger right now… Huh? Wait a minute when I had become more caring and passive for this hick town after we had been through so much." McDaniels explained.

Later, back at the brick stone police station, which it had been quiet so far on this evening that all of the uniformed officers and plainclothes detectives were sitting at their desks doing their catch up of their mounting paperwork. That Yates was walking toward his desk with a cup of hot coffee when he had noticed a very familiar face was sitting at his desk along with his minions.

"Well…Well…Well…. That I am surprised that you had to decide to show your face in our town again, after you had tried to blown us up over a year ago." Yates expressed his disgust when he had seen the Big Bad Government Guy sitting there.

"Well, I'm back that I'm had been hearing through the grape vine that you are having a little monster problem?" The Big Bad Government Guy questioned that Yates is not answering at all that He knows that he will be getting another ass chewing by the mayor when she finds out about this.

"I'm not telling you any shit that you almost killed my citizens with your power-hungry ways, sir… God, I fucking hate the feds." Yates replied while he was standing there with his cigarette struck between his lips.

"Well, son that you better gets used to it that we are taking over these cases now!" The Big Bad Government Guy replied along with a bitter smile had formed on his lips at that moment.

"You son of bitch that I'm can't wait to tell the mayor and chief about this pile of horseshit showing up." Yates said as he and his squad was walking away, a few minutes later inside BarBrady's office that Yates had called BarBrady to tell him about their old friend while some of his officers were watching over them."Sir, we have a major problem that the government agency who had handled the U.F.O. crash and the Nazi Zombies outbreak is back."

"Wait a minute, did you say the guy with the eye patch is here that he and his men had taken all of our cases from us." BarBrady spoke into his cell that the mayor just sat there looking shocked to what she had just heard.

"God, here we go again with another government cover-up that I can sense it, Georgie." McDaniels expressed her annoyance when she had heard the news. "Wait, I had thought that guy with the eye patch was sent to the crazy house after the Springfield outbreak a few months ago." That is when she had pulls her cell out to calls someone at that moment." Hey, Johnson, I'm needs a favor….No, I'm not going to that gala that we have a serious situation that I want you to calls for an emergency town meeting at the community center tomorrow morning." That BarBrady looks at her with great concern once again while she was on the phone after he had ended his call that she had motioned him to call their nephew to get the boys for an early morning meeting with them.

Next morning that gave to panic among the townsfolk whom had heard about another attack had taken place overnight. Cut to South Park City Hall, inside the mayor's office where Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk waiting for someone to arrive that is when BarBrady had brought the costume-wearing boys.

"Madam Mayor, do you want to see us about something?" Dovahkiin asks as he looks into the mayor's worried looking faces.

"Yes, boys that I'm do that South Park is in a great danger as we speak." McDaniels said that she was standing before them wearing her rarely seen reading glasses.

"Oh, hamburgers?" Butters added that he was standing there which he was nervously wringing his hands together.

"I want you to wipe those damned monsters out just like you did with those Nazi Zombies and Hobos." McDaniels ordered that she standing there glaring at them to make them accept her plea. "Plus our old friend and his agents had dared to shows their faces in this town again, after he had tried to kill us all." That Dovahkiin just stood there looking very sick to his stomach.

"Oh, fuck, you guys that I had that son of bitch were locked away in a mental hospital." Cartman added.

"Well, I'm sorry boys that I'm not happy either to this news at all that his agency had taken over the murder cases from us, as we speak?" McDaniels explained.

"Dude, you know that piece of shit will do anything to keep the truth getting out by another cover-up." Dovahkiin warned. "And he will try to get to me as well too."

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	6. The call of the old dragon

**Chapter 6: The call of the old dragon**

A couple hours later... After having that meeting with the mayor, that was late afternoon. Cut to on the edge of Stark Pond City Park's pond that the army of Zaron was there. Which they were searching through the waters of the deep pond for the fabled yet cursed relic dubbed The Stick of Truth after the victors had tossed it out into the deep after defeated Princess Kenny a year ago. That the lovely princess had rolled her dress up to her knees proudly wadding through the shallow water, when all sudden Butters had screams out in a victorious tone to alert everyone that he had found the long lost relic.

"Fellas…Fellas…Fellas…What we had found that we had found The Stick of Truth!" Butters said in a very cheerful tone voice as he had quickly handle the relic off to the grand wizard, who had eagerly taken it from him.

"Oh, this was extremely easy that we had found the stick so fast, Job well done Paladin!" Cartman replied that he looks rather annoyed after he had saluted him for his kind words. "Goddamnit, Butters, there is no saluting in the middle ages." That is when Cornelius and his minions had jumped out from the bushes and trees with their weapons raise in the air, which the warriors of Zaron were once again ready to fight.

"Butters and the druid that I need you want to take Princess Kenny to somewhere safe now that she has the stick in her gasp!" Dovahkiin said while he was fighting against Cornelius' men at that moment. That a couple of Cornelius' men had came rushing toward the blond princess that she had pulls her top down to charm her attackers. Which she had pulls her bow out to begins to shoot at them, and Kareem was dressed in a mossy and leafy suit along with a tree bark mask had came up behind them pulling their capes over their heads to blind them that he had tripped them with his walking stick.

"Hey, who the hell had turned the lights off?" The ginger soldier said while he was standing there struggling to get free from his blindness that all sudden Cornelius had jumped out of nowhere, which he had swung his dagger at Kenny's side, which the princess had collapsed on the ground.

"Uh- Oh my God, They killed Princess Kenny!" Stan screamed that both he and Kyle just stood there with their mouths dropped open with shocked.

"You bastards!" Kyle added that a bright gold light had formed off to the side that a clearly alive Princess Kenny had emerged from the light that she was ready to fight.

"What the fuck that little bitch is still alive?" Cornelius replied in great shock as he had saw the glaring princess who was aiming her bow to him that is when he had ordered a retreat from the battle site. "Retreat now you assholes, Dovahkiin and your friends will pay for this!" That Kyle had risen his golf club up in the air to call on his archers to finish them off.

"Let fucked them up, Fire now!" Kyle ordered in a loud scream that is when his archers had started their air an attack was raining down on the fleeing army.

"Run away, you little chicken shits that we will find you in this town!" Cartman added along with a joyous yet evil sounding laugh that Princess Kenny was still standing there with the Stick of Truth in her hand had clutched around it tightly.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut back to South Park City Hall inside the pressroom that the mayor was standing at her podium that her aides were standing next to her along with BarBrady, Yates, some of the city councilors like Randy Marsh, Mr. Mackey, Mrs. Testaburger and Linda Scotch were there. In addition that a new member of the council who had replaced Chef and Glen as the sec of public safety, Jose Rivera to replace the last two latters who had passed away in a tragic way.

"Citizens of South Park that I'm giving this order out on the TV and streaming, due to the recent rise of violent crimes that is occurring in our town at night last few days. That the latest crime wave had prompted a frank brief public safety discussion with the council and police officials earlier today had urged me to place an all night city wide curfew over the town until further notice or until the killer is caught starting tonight." McDaniels said as she looks directly at the camera with great concern or faking it . "That your safety is our number one priority right now." During that time, cut to the Vanguard Group Headquarters inside Mr. Winston's very antique looking office that the old man just sat there.

"Mister Winston, what is wrong that you had look like you had seen death?" Candice McDaniels said that she was back in town on support of The Vanguard Group, which she and her husband are biggest donors to the group's projects and hidden agenda. "Oh, I see my older sister is being hardheaded again."

"Well, Candice that your sister is keeping our plans of domination from coming into full fruition, that the master will not be very pleased with this developing matter?" Mr. Winston added with nervous that had filled in his voice tone.

"Let me sway my lovely yet over demanding older sister into our cause to replace the humanity as the primary species of this world." Candice replied along with a bitter smile had formed on her lips. "Then it is settled that I will leave here in a few minutes for City Hall to speak with the devil for a sister."

Not long after the corrupted with power Winston had sent his biggest ally to sway his rival into signing the contract that is proving to be a hard task. Cut to Prof. Zuraw's antique and bookstore that the old man had invited the mayor, BarBrady and others who had decided to listen to his plea of incoming danger inside the private study that the adults were seated to listen to him at that moment.

"I'm had been tracking this monster down across the world since I was little back on the borders of Poland and Romania that a task that I was given since birth to destroy which I'm nearing the end of my task, where a new hunter will rise to take my place as the guardian of the world." Zuraw explained about his ageless crusade against the evil that is threatening all of humanity right now as they sat around the room.

"Who is the new hunter that you speak about, mister?" Yates ordered that he was standing next to his partner who was shrugging his shoulders at his supervisor who had cocked his eyebrow back at him.

"My sources in the mystical order had advised me about a very gifted little lad who had moved here from Saginaw, Michigan over a year ago, due to the fear of his parents to protect from the darkness' agents that the order had sent him here on purpose." Zuraw once again explained away which he had handles Yates a picture to show who this child is that he was talking about during the whole discussion.

"Holy shit…. That is Dovahkiin Hughes, one of my junior detectives after he had destroyed the Nazi Zombie horde for us." Yates added, as he looks down at the photo that both McDaniels and BarBrady just sat there very quietly looking at each other's with very concerned looks that had formed on their faces.

"You must find him, before the master find and kill him." Zuraw ordered that Yates looks very stunned to what he had just heard from a civilian at that moment.

XXXXX

Meanwhile at the same time that all of the fractions of Zaron had assembled in the backyard of one of their lords who had taken a seat on their thrones while they discuss about the hiding of the stick and fighting Cornelius' forces too. That is when Liane had came walking out of the patio door with Officer Adams and Officer Peterson that Yates had sent those out to find Dovahkiin and his friends.

"Uh, sweetie, these officers are here to see you and your little friends right now." Liane said while both Peterson and Adams were standing next to her.

"What the fuck that we did now?" Cartman questioned aloud as he wonders for a possible crime that they had committed this time that always leads to Mayor McDaniel raising hell right now.

"Actually, kid that the mayor wants to see you all about something right now." Peterson explained about the reason why they are here. "That you kids are needed for your services downtown!" Back at Zuraw's shop still inside the private library where a very worried Mayor McDaniels was quietly pacing back and forth after Zuraw had told her about the vampires' plans for her town to use as a gateway as a step for their world domination . Which she was looking through her cell's phone numbers or text's lists that she had pushed the ignore button which she had placed it back into her coat's pocket. That is when the boys had came piling through the doorway at that moment.

"Mayor, who are you ignoring right now?" Johnson asks that he looks very concerned at his boss who was standing there looking annoyed at him for a second.

"Let see that bitch for a little sister of mine is trying to call me that I won't give my time to her which I have a bigger problems to deal with instead of playing a game of sibling rivalry, Johnson." McDaniels explained as she had taken a seat in an antique armed chair that is when the two officers had come in with the fully costumed boys.

"Young man, which I have been waiting for your arrival since your birth that I'm your teacher in the art of being a warrior." Zuraw said as he had stepped forward to circle his replacement.

"So, you are the one that the elders had been telling me about in my dreams?" Dovahkiin said, as he looks up at his grown mentor that he was unaware that the old man is the dragonborn as well too. That is when Zuraw had pulled his shirt sleeve up to show him that he is no threat that he have that dragon sigil tattooed to his left forearm and a code of number as well too. "You are a dragonborn as well too?"

"Yes…Don't be afraid of me, young dragonborn that I'm on the side of good which I know that you are distrustful of new people that you will meet, due to your situation." Zuraw explained that Dovahkiin just stood there with a shocked gaze to what he had just heard. "That I know the feeling being hunted down by an evil force that plans to use you as weapon as well too." That Zuraw does not want to remember his ordeal in a Nazi death camp back in the old country, that he was about to be taken to Berlin that the doctors had found out about his powers which they were going to use him for a weapon, when an allied formed order had helped him escaped to America.

Back at the Vanguard Group headquarters inside Winston's office that the old man was sitting at his desk smoking a cigar to calm his nerves down which he is clearly afraid of the master that is when Candice had returned.

"Well, Candice did you get through your hardheaded sister to join our agenda of world domination?" Winston questioned while the middle-aged blond hair woman had taken her seat in front of him.

"Duh, what do you like, Charlie that the town's head bitch that had been avoiding me like a plague all day long?" Candice snarls back at him for questioning her about her dealing with her older sister.

"You know that the master will not be pleased about this at all!" Winston ordered that Candice just sat there giving him that infamous McDaniels' eye roll at that moment. All sudden a very familiar figure had emerged from the darkness that it was the big bad government person that he is working for the master to capture the new dragonborn for exchange of power.

"What a great surprise to see you away from the grand hunt to find the new dragonborn for us, Carl?" Winston said while he was standing there with his cigar struck between his lips.

"I know where is the new dragonborn is living at that he is living in this town which I had came across the brat during a zombie outbreak had occurred here over a year ago." The Big Bad Government Guy replied along with a bitter smile that had formed on his lips. That night had fallen over the sleepy small mountain town that it looks like a ghost town out of the old west due to the curfew. After the boys had went home for the rest of the night, cut to the McDaniels residence inside the master bedroom which both BarBrady and McDaniels that the police chief was out cold from the sleepless nights is getting to him now, while she was still awake and reading a romance novel before turning in for the night herself.

"Goddamnit, there goes my night of romance?" McDaniels said to herself while she was lying next to her sleeping lover and looking through her book. In the other room that Pete had awoke up from his deep slumber after hearing multiple taps on his room's window which he had looks out of the window to find Larry, one of the local vamp kids was sitting in the tree which his eyes was glowing that reddish orange color.

"Hey, Pete…Let me in that I'm super hungry right now?" Larry said that he had showing his real fangs off.

"How about no, Count Fagula that I'm going back to bed, so, fuck off?" Pete replied that he had closed his window's curtain that allows him to go back to sleep.

"To Be Continued"

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait for the update that I'm originally had a chapter almost done, but I didn't like how it had turned out which I had rewrote this chapter


	7. Taking Charge

**Chapter 7: Taking Charge**

The following morning that the town had awoke up to the news that more people were killed by the unseen creatures of the night over night who craves for blood to tries to fulfilled their growing hunger. That all of the local news outlets are reporting the news which the boys were standing there in their PJs looking at Cartman's TV right now that they are staying over for a slumber party.

" _This is a breaking news report from News 4 morning crew with the number one Colorado's sibling news team, Tom Thompson and Tammy Thompson."_ The voiceover said while the boys were sitting there listening to the news report.

 _"Good morning, Park County that we are covering breaking news out of South Park, Colorado that a crime wave is running rampart through the town's streets that claimed 15 lives that is now compared to be more heinous to The South Park Butcher's killing spree a year ago by the local police. That the latest victims had come on the heels of the town's mayor's order for an emergency town wide curfew that started last night?"_ Tom Thompson said while he was sitting behind the news desk along side with his sister.

" _Now here for the live report from the police station with Niles Lawson!"_ Tammy Thompson added that a small screen that Niles was standing there waiting for to come on to report.

" _Reporting live from outside of the South Park Police Station, which it is buzzing with life while the death toll continues to rise?"_ Niles Lawson explained as he looks into the camera while he was reporting the juicy details. "We haven't gotten any comment back from the police chief and Det. Sgt. Yates yet."

"Dude…. That is extreme fuck up right here?" Stan added that his mouth had dropped open with shock as he looks at his friends.

"You guys know that the adults around here are really stupid and don't care that you remembered the Nazi Zombies outbreak a year ago which we will be saving the town and the world again." Kyle said which all of the South Park kids stood there nodded in full agreement.

"Wait…Wait…Wait….Hold on a minute, that you are saying that the adults are total incompetents fucktards around here!" Kareem replied in a shock-filled tone.

"Yup, it is true that my dad have could be a take charge guy, or a fellow sheep when something stupid come along." Stan replied that he looks very embarrassed while thinking about his dad at that moment.

"You guys had noticed that most of the attacks had taken place after dark?" Kenny added that he was wearing his long blond wig and still in his orange patched up PJs.

"Duh… No shit, Kinny that we know that!" Cartman replied that his mouth was filled with half chewed cherry filled pop tarts as he spoke.

"Goddamnit, Cartman, you had spitted in my mouth with your pop tart mush….Ew!" Kyle ranted as he wiped his face off while Cartman grinned evilly that he is getting a clear enjoyment out of Kyle was almost puking.

Meanwhile at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office, where a pissed off Mayor McDaniels was standing in front of her office's 55 inch TV that she was listening to the news report while she was drinking on her hot tea that her two aides were standing next to her.

"Son of Bitch, this is getting out of hand that it is not even Halloween around here yet?" McDaniels said while she was leaning against her desk holding her black colored coffee mug with the Princeton Univ. Emblem and alumni written under it that she had placed it on her desk, which she had clicked the TV off to heads behind her desk that she had lump into her chair at that moment.

"Mayor, we are getting reports that the victims are returning from the dead during the night that crazy polish doctor was right about this." Johnson advised that the mayor just sat there resting her left cheek against her palm of her hand as she looks at him that is when she had noticed a very familiar figure standing in the doorway that she looks very disgusted right now.

"What are you doing here, Candice that I don't want you in my sight at all, which I have bigger problems to deal with instead of your never ending childish game?" McDaniels explained, while she was sitting there doing her infamous eye roll at her own sister.

"Mary Kay…. I am only here in support for a friend's company that I want you to reconsider your veto on The Vanguard Group's permit." Candice replied along with an evil smirk that the mayor just sat there looking more pissed.

"Well, Candice that I will repeat the same thing to you like I had done with your friend as well too, which I'm not interested in signing off at all." McDaniels said, as she was coming around her desk along with her two aides that she was leaving for a meeting at that moment.

"Where are you coming to, Mary Kay that you always leave in a hurry during our heated discussion?" Candice added that she looks rather annoyed as she grabbed her sister's left arm who was trying to leave the room.

"There is nothing to discuss about that I'm late for a meeting…..So, get the hell out of my way now!" McDaniels shouted angrily as she had pushed her own sister out of her way to head out of the room. Back in one of the local neighborhoods, that the fighters of Zaron were out in full force looking for King Cornelius and his minions after they had reclaimed the stick to keep it from landing in the wrong hands again.

"Oh, alright… Everyone that we all had gathered here for a small prep talk before we hunt down that bastard that we currently have two threats of that king and his minions from Sagnasty, and another undead threat." Cartman explained while he, Kyle and Dovahkiin were standing before the armed warriors.

"Then we can vaporize them with photon torpedoes, captain." Kevin added that he was in his Spock Coplay once again which Cartman just stood there looking very annoyed.

"Goddamnit, Kevin for the final time that I've to tell you that we are not playing Star Trek that we are playing a game to parody of Skyrim, ever fucking time with this Star Trek reference all time!" Cartman ranted angrily that his king stood there rolling his eyes at him.

"I'm sorry?" Kevin said in a very sad tone voice as he was looking down at the ground in a very embarrassed way.

"Now let's go to beat up, King Cornelius when we find him!" Cartman said that is when the group begins to march down the street at that moment.

XXXX

Later on that same day inside a conference room inside the police station, where a meeting is taking place right now with the mayor, Yates, BarBrady and Dawson on how to combat those pesky creatures. Mayor McDaniels was sitting at the head of the medium sized modern looking boardroom table that her aides were standing behind her during the discussion.

"Gentlemen, we need to upper the ante to control these monsters before it become another Nazi zombie like outbreak fiasco all over again that I'm telling you to take charge of the situation, capiche?" McDaniels ordered that she is taking charge of the situation, before it gets out of hand which she had slammed her left fist on the table that she looks annoyed.

"Well, madam that our resources are limited after the Nazi zombie outbreak that I may add, but you should know that patch wearing son of bitch had kicked us off those cases?" Yates expressed his concern toward his glaring seated blue hair superior.

"Harris, I don't care about that we have limited resources or not, that it is your job to protect the citizens of South Park, so work around those son of bitches that they forget that this is still our town!" McDaniels said, while her hands were going around." Look, I want you to wipe these motherfuckers off the map that I'd been getting concerns from residents last few days, which it is final to discuss anything about this that I want these creatures destroyed, so, we can resume some normalcy in this town!"

"Fine, mayor that we all are going to pay more attention with this growing matter, as you wished." Yates replied as he had gotten up from his seat that he had followed Dawson along with both aides out of the door while BarBrady stays behind that the slightly overweight police chief had taken his seat next to her, which she was still seated at the chair that she had a super worried look had formed on her face.

"This is getting out of hand right now, George?" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh as she had leaned back in the chair.

"Should we go to see Prof. Zuraw now on what kind of weapons that we can use to kill these monsters, Mary?" BarBrady questioned which he was rubbing his double chin that he was thinking about something at that moment."Wait a minute, there is something is bugging you right now?"

"Duh…What do you think; George with all of this bullshit is going on around here, and my sister had the nerve to show her face in this town to support that mysterious group." McDaniels replied while she was standing there with her arms crossed looking at him with a dark glare along with a lit cigarette struck between her fingers on her left hand.

Back out in the community that the fighters of Zaron are in battle with Cornelius and his soldiers in the school's playground right now that is when Principal Victoria, Mr. Mackey, Mr. Garrison and Mr. Alder were standing there looking annoyed as they were ready for school to start up in a few weeks.

"Vicky, just let those brats play which they have a few weeks left with their vacation." Garrison said as he looks over at his fellow staff members who had a concerned looks on their faces.

"Mr. Garrison, really….What happened if they had cracked their heads open on the playground?" Victoria raged that she looks angry toward Garrison's insensitive comment.

"Well, Vicky…..You know these little bastards are fucktards who like to cause trouble and do stupid shit all time?" Garrison added while Victoria just stood there shaking her head with disgust. While Dovahkiin had Cornelius up against the Jungle gym with a sword pressed against the enemy king's throat.

"Give it up now, Cornelius that you had lost and you will not get the stick of truth!" Dovahkiin warned that aware of him that Cornelius had sneaked a tiny wooden dagger out of his back in his belt to strike down that is when Princess Kenny had shot her arrow at the evil king to knock the dagger out of his hand to protect Dovahkiin from injury.

"Aw, you fucking bitch!" Cornelius winced in pain, but he had escaped through the jungle gym that he had fled from the scene once again like a little chicken which the warriors of Zaron and the sunrise kingdom cheers in another victory.

"My highness, are you okay?" Kyle asks that he had noticed the blood-oozing cut on his king's left cheek that is when Butters had rushed up to his friend whom he had patted on Dovahkiin's back to heal him.

"There…There...There…My little buddy that cut will be gone shortly." Butters said while a glowing green colored light had enveloped around Dovahkiin to heal him of his cut to his face.

"You guys….We have a bigger problem to deal with to battle the undead horde to protect this kingdom and rest of the world from destruction." Dovahkiin said as he was standing before his subjects who had gathered before him along with his advisors who are standing at his side. "Darkness is coming soon to release its children yet again through the night to raise hell, my warriors." That the young dragonborn turned king had raise his left arm in the air with his flaming sword which his tattered blue colored cape is whipped around in the air that they too had raise their weapons in the air have well.

Not long after the battle of the South Park Elem. School's playground had taken place that is not the same over at the McDaniels' residence inside the mayor's home office. Where Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk doing the paperwork that she had brought home from the office, along with a glass of Pinot Grigio after having another very long stressful day at the stressful day again that she had loosen her blouse's collar and not wearing her blazer jacket.

"Finally, I have a peaceful evening at last?" McDaniels said to herself while she was holding her glass in her hand that is when BarBrady had came walking in there at that moment."What is it, George that you have something to report on?"

"Can I have the night off from duty; I had come across your demanding sister earlier this evening?" BarBrady asks while he was standing there which he was rubbing the back of his neck so nervously.

"Fine, you can have the night off, unless we have a romantic evening tonight as the result?" McDaniels said in a very flirty tone as she had clenched her fingers around his collar.

"Oh, geez….Oh, geez….Oh, geez….Oh, geez…? That I'm going to get lucky tonight!" BarBrady replied so nervously which his cheeks blushes bright red that they both had went upstairs at that moment.

" _ **To Be Continued"**_


	8. Undead Rising

**Chapter 8: Undead Rising**

After the darkened skies had recently fallen over the small mountain town that is currently on edge over the rash of unexplained deaths that had been occurring last few days. That the darkness brings the monsters out to feed on unexpected prey to please their thirst, but their hunting is about to be ending so swiftly that the new form of the dragonborn is out hunting them down with the help of his friends and Prof. Zuraw, who is training Dovahkiin on how to use his superior powers.

"Come, young one that it is time to embrace your full powers as the dragonborn to rid the world of this evil." Prof. Zuraw ordered which Dovahkiin stood there so quietly that they had come across a pack of undead South Park residents who are craving for fresh blood to feed their thirst which the old man had pulls his sliver plated covered sword out to fight.

"Oh, hamburgers…..We are so screwed, fellas!" Butters said in a great panic that he had clutched his fist on to Cartman's shoulder in fear that Cartman looks annoyed.

"Gawddamnit, Butters that you're a paladin which you can unleash the powers of the storm on these ass clowns!" Cartman winced in pain from Butters' tight hold on his upper arm.

"Now unleash your power on them, young one!" Zuraw once again ordered which Dovahkiin had unleashed his ground stomp attack upon his undead enemies that the ground had cracks open to shallow the creatures a whole at that moment.

"See you in hell, motherfuckas!" Dovahkiin yelled victorious loudly when he looks down at the wide-open crack that had formed over a section of sidewalk and yard that he had brought a bottle of Faygo's Cotton Candy out to heal from his battle.

"Ah. Juggalo Juice…Yes you awesome motherfucka to represent the mitten!" Kareem added along with a big smile that had formed on his face that he is glad that someone understands his Michigan slang that both he and Dovahkiin had made a fist pump with each other's fists.

"Well job done, young one that I'm getting too old for this?" Zuraw said as he walks up to his replacement while his friends had gathered around them when all sudden they all notice another pack of vampirized townsfolk who had emerged from the darkness which their fangs were bearing at them which they were ready to fight.

"Ready, you guys that we are going to fuck these motherfuckers up?" Kyle said that is when he had brought his pirated costumed little brother out. "Ready, Ike…..Kick the baby."

"Don't kick the goddamned baby!" Ike replied as he was flying in the air with his little daggers out that he began to slash at his rivals with such speed. "Kick the baby!" Then all sudden Princess Kenny is singing to summon her unicorn to finish them off that the horse had galloped through them like a bowling ball hitting its target at that moment.

"Come, children that we need to get out of here now, before the rest of the pack come knocking on our door." Zuraw said which all of the kids were leaving in a hurry in a great fear.

"Run, fat ass that these monsters will love to feed on you." Kyle said while they were running away from the scene, which Cartman looks rather annoyed toward him, that unaware of them that they were watching that the master is out hunting and commanding his growing legion to spread his infection right now.

"So, which one of these lovely human children is the new dragonborn?" The Master asks himself while he was standing there thinking with great concern about his greatest threat who was walking away from him, that his undead fledglings had gathered around him. "My children, that I want you all to kill the dragonborn and his party to secure our victory against humanity to be the dominant species of this world." That is when the turned townsfolk had left to roam the streets to hunt Dovahkiin and his friends down like a pride of hungry lionesses.

Meanwhile at the same time…Cut to South Park City Hall that both McDaniels and BarBrady had came running through her office's door that Yates had called them during their romantic evening. Inside the mayor's office where both Yates and Dawson standing there waiting for them to come in at that moment, that the two top ranked city officials looking very haggard from their secret tryst that was happening earlier that evening.

"What is it now, Harris?" McDaniels questioned in a very tired and annoyed tone, as she looks at them with an uncaring stare while she was seating herself behind her desk that BarBrady had seated in front of her desk, some of the parents and adults were there too.

"Mayor that we are currently getting reports about these creatures trying to break into people's homes now." Yates explained, while he was leaning against his desk which both BarBrady and McDaniels were sitting there looking very shocked to what they are hearing about right now.

"Uh- oh, my God….This is getting more serious than I'd thought?" McDaniels replied as she was starting to nervously pace back and forth while Yates was standing by waiting for any order from her.

"Mayor, we need to do something before it gets out of hand?" Jimbo said which the mayor had stopped in her tracks to looks at him, before she could say something that her focus was clearly off at that moment.

"Well, Jimbo, make yourself useful that I know you are a big time game hunter which we need a shitload of firepower and create a special kind of bullets to destroy these motherfuckas and send them back to hell where they belong!" McDaniels added while she standing there with arms crossed as she was looking at him.

"Wait a minute, where is our kids?" Sharon asks that her question that snatched all of the attention from other adults that they were looking around the room which there is no sight of the kids anywhere.

"Stan? SSTTAANN! Randy shouting out loud in a panic for his only son's safety that is when he had run out of the room to find him in great fear, due to the growing threat that is outside right now. When all sudden they had seen the kids come running toward them.

"There you are, young man, why the hell that you need to sneak out of your room during curfew!" Denny yelled at his son that Dovahkiin stood there with his arms crossed looking annoyed at his own father who was correcting his crazy yet heroic deeds.

"Goddamnit, dad not now that we are trying to stop a possible vampire apocalypse overtakes the world!" Dovahkiin explained his stance against the curfew and the undead while he was looking very embarrassed at that moment.

"Well, sir that your son is a very unique human being that the master of darkness sees him and his friends as a threat that he will use his agents to hunt him down?" Zuraw answered in a serene tone voice as he steps forward that Denny and Leah stood there looking dumbfounded at his theory.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, here we go again with that Government agency head manic chasing my kid down like an escaped convict." Denny added along with a heavy sigh while Leah was standing holding her young baby daughter in her arms.

"The master won't give his crusade against humanity up so easily that he has many agents and followers follow his evil dogma of remaking the world in his image, ladies and gentlemen." Zuraw said while everybody was standing there looking at each other's very funny. That unknown to them that someone was hiding in the darkness had filled in the hallway and outer offices that bordered outside of her office which Dovahkiin had the movement outside of the door at that moment which he had sneak out to catch them off.

A few seconds later after Dovahkiin had sneaked out of the room. Where he had spotted a middle-aged man who was dressed in a business suit was lurking around in the darkness-filled hallway. Which he was spying on the meeting that Dovahkiin had sneaked up on him that he had used his assault and Battery attack on him that the man had collapsed on the ground in great pain after struck by a swing of a heavy wooden baseball bat upon his knees. Then all sudden the man had landed in the land of the office where everybody was standing around looking at him that he had experienced a meeting with the dragonborn who had pushed him into the room with his immense strength that came from a 10 years old boy.

"What the hell?" Yates said after noticing the loud crash, which he had saw the man was lying in the middle of the room at that moment.

"Madam that I'd found this guy lurking out of your office listening to the meeting." Dovahkiin said that he was standing behind the man while the mayor stood there so quietly that is when Yates had stepped forward to question the spy, but Randy had beaten him to the punch.

"Let me do it that we want to know why you are here, and who had sent you to spy on us?" Randy asks which the man was refusing to answer his question that is when Randy had punched him in the face. "Keeeyah!"

"I don't telling you any shit at all!" Man answered in a cold tone voice that he was spitting some blood out of his mouth, which the mayor had motioned him to stop at that moment.

"Marsh, stand down now!" McDaniels ordered which she was standing before him."Who do you work for, buddy that I'm going to take a guess that will be The Vanguard Group?"

"Hey, kid that I want you to use the sneaky squealer or any of your fart magic on this guy." Randy whispered which Dovahkiin had nodded with his suggestion that is when he had released his cup of spell on the person, which he begins to cough in a fit, due from the strong hair raising stench.

"Okay…Okay…Okay… That I will tell you, if someone quit farting in my face!" The man replied along with his heavy coughing attacks continues. "That Mr. Winston had sent me to injure your mayor to cause your town go into chaos that the master can spread his infection among the townsfolk."

"You fucking son of bitch!" McDaniels snapped as she was about to throttle the person with her own hands which both BarBrady and Yates had held her back."Let me go now, you fucking idiots **!"**

"That I see why Mr. Winston wants you out of the way?" The man replied along with an evil smile had formed on his lips which the mayor had decided to kick him in the balls. "Aww, you fucking bitch!"

"You don't scare me at all that I'd seen many horrible shit during my venture as mayor, asshole." McDaniels scolded while she was glaring him down. "Just take this fucker go to jail now."

"You don't save your town and the rest of the world from the master and his growing legions, your honor." The man replied along with an evil laugh that he was looking at them.

"Just watch me, buddy that I want a full containment within this town to wipe these motherfuckers out." McDaniels ordered as she stood there with her arms crossed.

XXXX

Later that night, cut to Mr. Winston's living quarters inside The Vanguard Research Group Headquarters, which it have an old world feeling to it with all of the antiques filled the room. That he was entertaining Candice McDaniels for the evening while they are plotting against Candice's older mayoral sister and her town to feed their evil master and grow his army to overtake the world.

"Ah...I can sense the destruction of the humanity and a new dawn coming, Candice." Mr. Winston said while he was dressed in his PJs and a bathrobe holding a glass of wine in his left hand. That is when one of Winston's goons came running in to alert him about the failed plot.

"Sir…Sir…Sir…We have a major problem that Jenkins had taken into custody by the local police while he was snooping around City Hall tonight." The Goon one said which Winston was standing behind his desk that he had slammed his left fist down on the desk.

"What? That we are so closed to creating a brand new world order." Winston whined his disgust to what he had just heard from his high ranked goon at that moment. "Look like that I have to do the job myself then."

Back in town, cut at South Park/Park County Community Center. Where some of the parents and kids were staying over for the night for protection were sleeping in the gyms on colts during the rest of the night that Jimbo, Ned and a couple of South Park police were armed and guarding the group from the threat is lurking outside right now. Meanwhile at inside the recreational center's director's office where Mayor McDaniels was lying on the sofa that she was restless from being a nervous wreck out through the night. That is when a tired out BarBrady had came walking in which he had crashed next to his lover.

"Mary, we are locked in for the rest of the night which there is nothing will get in." BarBrady said as he had pulls his cap off his head that she had slides off from the sofa which he had puts his arms around her at that moment.

Out in the gym while Kareem was asleep that the boys had noticed the photo that was hanging out of his coat that Stan had picked it up to see who he is hiding that he looks very stunned when he had saw it.

"Holy crap, dude?" Stan said in a shocked tone voice when he had handled the picture over to Kyle at that moment.

"Chef?" Kyle added."How the hell that he know Chef, you guys?"

"You guys that you need to see this that it said Kareem and daddy?" Cartman replied as he had flipped the photo over to show them.

During the same time while the boys were discussing about Kareem's secret that Mr. Winston, The Big Bad Government Guy and Candice had brought Dovahkiin's archrival to meet the master who had sworn his legion to the undead being who was standing in front of his large dirt pile where he sleeps during the day. That is when Cornelius had kneeled before the master who had motioned him to rise up.

"Rise my young one that I've given you a great task to dispatch the dragonborn and his alliance that they're the ones who are stopping the new dawn." The Master commanded while the three human adults remained silent during the entire meeting.

"It will be done my master that the dragonborn will be destroyed as you wish." Cornelius answered as he bows his head down to carry his task out.

"Good…Good…Good…Now go that after you had finished the dragonborn off that I'll award you with the gift of immortality." The Master replied that his eyes were glowing bright orange red color like growing hot embers at that moment.

"My master, we will force Mayor McDaniels into signing that deal." Winston added while the master had seated himself on his ancient looking throne.

"Winston, I'm currently losing my patience with you as you babble right now." The master replied in an angry tone as he glared at his aging follower at that moment.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry for not updating that you all known about the latest errors on Fanfiction. Net had caused me to delay of releasing this chapter.**_


	9. In League with the dark one

**Chapter 9: In League with the dark one**

The following morning after hiding out in the local community center for the whole night, cut at Jimbo's Guns where both he and his partner were busy with making a special kind of bullets that was filled with UV light liquid and sliver nitrate in the back of the store for the survivors' protection against these monsters. That some of the adults were waiting in the store's showroom for them to handle the bullets out after reading up on the lore of the Strigoi on how to destroy them and the master under the supervision of Prof. Zuraw.

"Oh, alright, professor that I'd finished that request of the custom made bullets for you." Jimbo said after he had stepped out of his little shop in the back while he was showing him the finished product.

"Very good, Mr. Kern that these bullets can delivers a lethal dose of UV radiation into the bloodstream of the Strigoi." Prof. Zuraw said as he looks over the blue glowing liquid filled bullet very closely."Sergeant, do you know where your mayor and chief had disappeared to right now?"

"I don't know where they had disappeared to, after we had left the community center this morning, professor." Yates replied which he was smoking his cigarette, and shrugs his shoulders at the aging professor who was sitting there looking very annoyed at the uncaring police sergeant at that moment.

"Just find them now!" Zuraw ordered which all of the cops just stood there giving him a dirty look as well too.

"Well, you are not my boss at all?" Yates mumbles under his breath out in anger while he has his cigarette struck his mustache covered lips that he had motioned Foley and Barkley to find them. Meanwhile at South Park City Hall that Mayor McDaniels was walking through the main upper hallway toward her office that she was wearing a green hoodie and blue jeans along with a blue baseball cap with S.P.P.P. in white stitches and handlebar mustache that she had noticed someone was in her office looking through her paperwork for a certain item. She hid in one of her staff's office, has her pistol out all sudden she had overheard a woman that she had instantly recognized which she got angry.

"Carl, she must have destroyed the document on us that the master would not be pleased at all when he hears about this?" Candice explained in a panic as both she and The Big Bad Government Guy walks by after they had trashed her office on her that the mayor stood there so quietly yet she is extremely pissed to what she had overheard.

"So, what, Candy…. We just go over her home to find it there?" The Big Bad Government Guy added as he looks at his ally who was standing there giving him that infamous McDaniels glare.

"That little bitch that I'm should know the reason why she is here to get under my skin?" McDaniels whispered to herself out of shock and anger after finding out that her younger sister is in league with the master who is threatening to overtake South Park along with the rest of the world. A few minutes later, Right after they had left the building that the mayor had stepped out of the side office and went into her office. "Jesus Christ….Look at my office….it is game on, Candice."

Somewhere outside of the woods/ town limits by Skeeter' Bar and Jimbo's Guns that the fighters of Zaron were up and traveling through there when they had stumbled across a pack of fleeing rats that were rushing out of the drainage pipe from the sewers. That both Jimmy had tempted them with his music of his flute while Princess Kenny sings to them in hope to add them to the ranks of her pets which they had gathered around the singing Princess.

"You guys that I think something down within our sewers system right now?" Stan said after noticing the endless migration of the rats that were racing out of the giant pipe in great fear which Princess Kenny were standing there with one of those rat in her hand petting it with one of her fingers.

"Dude, it must be the liar of the master and his undead legions." Kyle said, as he looks over his shoulder to glances at everybody's scared looks that had formed on their faces.

"Geez whiz, fellas that it looks very scary down there that we should wait for the adults to show up to help?" Butters said while he was standing there wringing his hands together nervously.

"Well, we are going to down in the sewers again?" Dovahkiin said, as he was starting into the pitch black filled tunnel that an overpowering smell had filled the air when they were going in there at that moment.

"Man, down here smell like Kinny's house you guys!" Cartman complained while he was fanning the air to get the smell away from his face that Kenny had kicked him in the ass after he had made that rude ass comment."Aww, Kinny, just chill that I'm only playing with you." that they had cracked a brunch of glow sticks to give us light to see down in the dark tunnels…..This way, the heir to the kitchen?"

"What, do you mean the heir to the kitchen?" Kareem questioned to what Cartman had said to him a few seconds ago.

"Dude, look that we know about your dad that picture that you had of him and you together which he was our go to person when we need some advice, and get out of trouble that we missed him dearly." Kyle said after finally breaking down.

"What, did happened to my dad that I may ask?" Kareem ask that he wants to know what happened to his own father.

"He was brainwashed by this little group who had happened to be kiddie touchers that travels the world to harm kids that led to a tragic accident." Cartman added.

"Wait a minute that I'd thought it was Adventure Club that he had joined." Dovahkiin said which he had lied through his teeth about his hand in Chef's second death as Nazi Zombie over a year ago.

"No, dude…It is Super Adventure Club that we are talking about which they are fucking fruity as hell that you must be thinking about Adventure Club!" Stan added.

"Jesus Christ that I was hoping to make up with him on our missed time together after my parents had divorced when I was a toddler." Kareem replied along with a heavy sigh of sadness when he had heard the news about the tragic death of his father.

"Dude, your dad will be very proud of you that he will do the same thing that you are doing right now." Princess Kenny mumbled while she was playing with her hair at that moment.

"Maybe you guys are fucking right that we should go back which I've a bad feeling about this right now?" Clyde said which Dovahkiin had quickly turned around to heads outside of the tunnel at that moment.

"Let go you guys that Clyde is right that we needs more firepower in case of we runs into a large group of suck heads." Dovahkiin added that is when he had noticed the sun is starting to set behind the mountains.

XXXXX

Later on the night after the darkness that both BarBrady and McDaniels are still out there that the vampires are out now hunting them down that they hides in Farmer Denkins' main farm up in the main hay loft from these monsters that they were being led by The Big Bad Government Guy.

"We must take Mayor McDaniels alive for us can spread the master's infection across the world while the rest of the population of the U.S. are trying to destroying each other with their intolerance of each other's which it will be real easy to take over." The Big Bad Government Guy said to his infected cohorts who are sniffing in the air for the scent of blood that fading away that both McDaniels and BarBrady were hiding behind a large pile of Hay blocks that she had puts her finger on BarBrady's lips to silent him. "Oh, yeah that I'd forgotten about the little brat, dragonborn that some of you must find him." That is when they both had popped their heads up from hiding to see any creatures is still around.

"Well, we can have some little fun while we are here?" BarBrady said while he was wearing a smile on his face and nervously wringing his hands together that the mayor was sitting there pulling golden dried straws out of her light blue hair at that moment.

"Oh, just save it for another time, George that we are being hunted down like a bunch of rats right now." McDaniels replied while she was fixing her hair to make herself more presentable when they will return to the community center.

"Mary, I know that we don't see each other that much." BarBrady replied while he was sitting there next to her pulling the straws off from his hat.

"George, I'm promised you that we will do something after we all get out of this alive." McDaniels added.

Back at the South Park/Park County Community Center, where half of the town's residents were there for the night, due to their safety issues that is when both Johnson and Randy had noticed the mayor and the kids are still missing from sight at that moment.

"Stan? STANNN!" Randy screamed in a panic as he races toward the door, but the police officers had pulls him away from the door at that very second."Hey, let me go now that my son and his friends are out there!"

"Easy, Marsh that we are getting on it that the mayor and BarBrady are also missing as well too." Yates said as he had places his left hand on Randy's left shoulder to calm him down. Cut to the center of the lost forest that the kids are in middle of bloody battle with the combined forces of blood drinkers and Cornelius' men right now. That is when Kyle along with Dovahkiin and Princess Kenny who had their bows out ready to launch flaming attack from the above from the elven archers and KKK members with fire bombs.

"Let fuck these assholes up…Aim and Fire!" Kyle screamed as he had raise his club in the air to order the attack on the bloodthirsty undead who had cowered from the brightly glow that was coming off from the arrow tips that it was raining fire which it had led the vampires to flees from the battle that the fighters of Zaron had cheered in victory.

"You guys that we must find the master and destroy him for good." Dovahkiin said as he had puts his arm out which everyone had places their on top of his to show their unity. when all sudden they had heard a clear evil laughter came from the woods that they all looks up to the small cliff to see The Master and King Cornelius standing there that the latter have the fabled stick of truth in his hand.

"Ha-Ha….Look you assholes that I'm now holds the stick that rules all." Cornelius said along with a soft wicked laugh that Princess Kenny stood there with her fists were hanging down at her sides in a tight grasp.

"Carlos, you are fucking mad that stick will corrupt you just like the others before you." Dovahkiin said when he had seen his power hungry childhood rival standing before him that it reminds him of Princess Kenny's betrayal.

"Here my master that I'm like to presents this gift to my master who is thirsting for world's domination." Cornelius replied as he had handled the stick to the orange- reddish growing eyed master.

"You fucking dirty bastard that we are going to make you pay for this." Cartman ranted wildly after the seeing the taking of the stick that is now in evil's hands once again where the skies turns a bloody red and dark clouds covered the night skies.

"Dude, this is really fucked up right here!" Stan added while everyone is standing there looking really shocked to what they are seeing right now.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_

 **Author's Notes: I'm back from my little break from writing which we had reached the final chapter to this tale. This year there will be no Halloween story that this is my yearly offering for the haunting season.**


	10. The Master of the Ass

**Chapter 10: The Master of the Ass**

Not long after the boys had discovered that Cornelius had taken the fabled and cursed relic that he had gladly handled it over to the master who now controls the universe at this moment, which the fighters of Zaron had started to chases them down to, reclaims the stick and stops the possible vampire apocalypse from starting. That is when Dovahkiin was leading the military strike against the master along with his best fighters was at his side ready to battle once again while the others is in currently in battle against the master's fledglings and Cornelius' minions down below while the moon had eclipsed the sun to give the vampires the chance to take over.

"What is a matter; kiddies that I'd taken your prized relic that now I'm shall rules over the earth and universe." The Master said along with a wicked laughter while his eyes were brightly gleaming in that orange- reddish color out under from the hood

"You haven't won yet, you fucking suck head!" Dovahkiin said after he had cleared his throat, which he was glancing at the tall hooded and cloaked figure with a pair of glowing red-hot embers for its eyes.

"You must be the new avatar of the dragonborn?" The master replied, "That you brats will regret for standing up against me." That is when he had gestured his hand to someone was hiding in the shadows. When all sudden they all sudden look really shocked when the figure came out of the shadows that it was Scott Tenorman, who is now a vampire minion to the master that the creature had offered his help to destroy his half brother and his friends.

"Oh, fuck….It is my still pissed off half brother now a vampire that even though he is a daywalker, but it is still lame as hell!" Cartman said as he cringed in fear while he was thinking back to his sick and cruel payback against his older half brother, which is when they had noticed pair of prisoners tied to a couple of wooden beams that it was Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady who were struggling to get free after been captured by her own sister.

"Dude, it is fucking Scott Tenorman!" Kyle said as he looks at his friends who are looking shocked at that moment.

"Shit….You guys, it is Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady that we need get them out of here now?" Kareem added that he had taken on true looking druid priest costume with the tree bark for his armor and twigs with leaves were covering his robe with strings of Willow branches hangs down his back as a cap, in addition of having twigs with leaves sticking out of his leather headband.

"Dude, are we going to kill your half brother?" Stan said as he and the others had gathered to think about something.

"Hell no….Stan, he is the biggest rival besides Kahl that he needs to stay alive for future shit." Cartman replied which Kyle stood there looking a little annoyed. "That my number one target right now is that fucking PC principal."

"Boys, just kill this fucking monster now, that we can return to some normalcy before the next supernatural or manmade disaster hits this God forsaken shithole!" McDaniels screams as she was continuing to try to get free from her confinement.

"How you would like to be my vampire bride to rule this world at my side, your honor?" The Master asks that BarBrady looks stunned to what he is hearing right now, all sudden that arrow had struck him in the back which he had let an angry roar out and his eyes glistered brightly that Princess Kenny had delivered the first strike against him."Scott, destroy them now." Unknown to him that Pete and his Goth friends had sneak up behind them to free them both while the boys fight against the master's pupil at this moment.

"Peter, get us out of here now!" McDaniels demanded as Pete had brought his switchblade out to cut through the rope to free her that the other Goth Kids were doing the same thing with BarBrady when all sudden they all they were cornered by Candice that she was holding a dagger in her left hand. "Really, Candy that I see that you're being a total psycho right now!"

"Well, big sister that I'm wants to be the master's bride, because of the power?" Candice said along she have a crazed look had formed on her face while she had held the dagger toward her hostages which McDaniels had taken a can of mace off from BarBrady's unity belt that she had used to blinded her own sister with it.

"No…You can have that monster!" McDaniels said after firing the can of mace, which they have a wall of fire coming down in the valley in the form of a forest fire raging that it had started by a lightning bolt. "Let go now!"

"Excuse me, Miss Mayor that I'm know on how to destroy the master that the Strigoi hates fire." Henrietta addressed after she had stopped in their tracks which BarBrady had handcuffed Candice.

"Well, we need to get out of here now that the wild fire is creeping up toward here very fast!" BarBrady said in a panic, as he was busy to rush them out of the area for their safety. Meanwhile at the same time, during their escape from the growing wildfire that was raging outside of the town that the boys had tracked Cornelius and his ancient dark lord down to a clearing that overlooks the town below.

"Alright, Cornelius, surrender and give the stick of truth back to its rightful owners." Dovahkiin ordered that his friends were standing next to him ready to fight at that moment. That is when the evil Big Bad Government Guy has the stick in his gasp once again had showed his face before the kids.

"Well….Well…Well…Are you going to betray your friends again for your precious heirloom, princess?" The Big Bad Government Guy reminds Princess Kenny about her past betrayal that angers the princess.

"You used me while I was PMSing, asshole!" Princess Kenny angrily muttered under her parka hood that she was ready to fight out of vengeance for using her to betray her allies that is when she had begun to sing to call on her precious pet rodents to do her bidding against her enemies where a sea of rats rushed over the enemies like angry ocean waves. That is when the other kids had followed up with their special attacks on the evil group.

"That you are going to about to face the powers of chaos, evil fellas." Butters added when a butterfly had landed on his finger, which he had transformed in his dark ego, Professor Chaos to let his life drain attack on them and Cartman had followed up with his magic missile that had knocked both The Big Bad Government Guy and Cornelius out cold that only leaves the master.

"You brats think that you can defeat me that I'd been around since the fall of Sumer." The Master said, while he was wearing a bitter smile on his stalk while skin that is when Kareem had overheard his deceased father telling him to use nature to trap the master, so Dovahkiin can finish the job off.

"Thy great Goddess Gaia that I'm asking you to entwining your vines like a spider to catch its meal in a web." Kareem chanted loudly, where four large tree roots had shot up from the barren ground to wrap around the Master's limbs to keep him from fleeing, where Dovahkiin had threw a flaming bottle down on the ground.

 _"Dragonborn, use your powers now!"_ The male elder's voice were being heard inside his mind that he had once again released his powerful fart on the rival that it was the Nagasaki fart that the flames had engulfed the master at that moment. Which all-sudden Princess Kenny had rushed over to grab her heirloom that was lying in the dirt, while the remaining bad people had escaped down the trail?

"Jimmie Crickets….Th-at w-e ne-eds to get out that wi-ld fire is clo-sing in on us at this moment?" Jimmy said when he had noticed the fire glowing in the distance that they had decided to jump into the river below to escape from the inferno. Following morning that the fire had slowed down from reaching the town, due to the state of Colorado's Forestry Dept. is fighting to contain the flames. On the edge of the Stark's Pond that boys had washed up on its beach that the adults were out looking for them right now.

"Dude….Is someone okay?" Kyle asks while they were getting up from the wet sand that had caked on their costume and hands as they struggling to get up from the area.

"Once again that Douchebag had saved the Gawddamned world with his mystical ass again." Cartman said along with laughter. "So, you guys, what we are going to play now?"

"How about we play treasure hunt or detectives?" Stan replied that Kareem just stood there looking very tired that he had an enough with LARP for one day.

"How about bed, screw you guys, I'm going home!" Kareem said as he walks away from them at that moment.

"What a dick?" Kenny mumbles in shock, as he looks at the others that he had pulled his crown and fully soaked blond wig off.

"There you are boys that we had been looking for all night and morning long during the DNR fights the fire outside of town?" BarBrady said as both he and Sgt. Yates had walks up to them while they were struggling to free from the quick sand.

"Sgt. Yates, did everyone had made it out of the fire storm?" Dovahkiin asks while he was standing there soaked and covered in wet sand.

"Yes...Junior detective that everyone had survived which the townsfolk who were turned into vampires are back to normal." Yates answered that he was smoking his cigarette. "But your brats had destroyed the master for good?"

"Yes...We did that Douchebag had finished him off with his powerful ass." Cartman added in a joking way.

"Well job done, boys that her highness will be greatly pleased when she hears about this." Yates replied in great relieved tone voice that is when Dovahkiin had noticed a piece of paper that a dagger was holding in place on a tree.

" _Next time, Dovahkiin that your fall will be sweet by my hands." ~ Signed Carlos AKA Cornelius._

"Jimmie Crickets, Carlos, just give up on your war against me that I'm always wins." Dovahkiin lightly mumbles under his breath after reading the note.

 **"The End"**


End file.
